


Bullet Wounds

by ShadowsintheClouds



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adorable Tony Stark, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anxious Tony Stark, Blood and Violence, Child Abuse, DO NOT COPY!, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Howling Commandos - Freeform, Hurt Tony Stark, Innocent Tony, M/M, Mafia AU, Mob Boss Steve Rogers, Mpreg, Omega Tony Stark, Possessive Steve Rogers, Protective Steve Rogers, Sick Tony Stark, Some dub-com elements due to naivety, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Torture, True Mates, abused tony stark, graphic torture and murder, more warnings in the notes, this one's a bit dark guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:08:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 23,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24869671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowsintheClouds/pseuds/ShadowsintheClouds
Summary: Alpha Steve Rogers normally had quite the iron grip on his area of the city. He refused to let the vulnerable suffer at the hands of others who brought nothing but harm. He made sure resources got to where they needed to be. Nothing really escaped his watch. So, when he discovered that Howard Stark and Obadiah Stane owed him a LOT of money, he knew he had to go in and demand answers. What he didn't expect was to find his true mate dying under the floorboards.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 142
Kudos: 925





	1. The Omega in the Basement

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everybody and welcome to my newest fic. I will admit, I lied. I just got so excited and wanted to post the first chapter so y’all could read it. I’m not going to lie this one will get pretty dark compared to a lot of my other stuff. There will be murder and torture. There will be some unhealthy behaviours. Steve won’t be 100%, Mr. Apple Pie. He means well but still. Also, Tony will be quite naïve because of the situation you will see in this chapter. I’ll add more warnings as they come up but just be prepared. But, with that being said, enjoy the fic. I’ll see you at the end.

Steve Rogers didn’t wake up that morning expecting to meet his true mate, but it happened anyway. He also hadn’t expected to be breaking into Stark Manor that day. But, when he second in command Bucky Barnes brought up that Howard Stark and Obadiah Stane now owed them over 20 million dollars, he knew things had to be… fixed.

You see, Steve and most of his friends were part of a group called the Howling Commandos. For lack of a better word, the were essentially a mob that ran all of Brooklyn and a good chunk of Manhattan. They made their money by breaking up crime rings in the area and stealing from them. They put most of the money back into their community while using the rest to pay for the things they needed themselves. They were essentially a group of very deadly Robin hoods. They weren’t all 100% good. The group often operated outside the confines of the law if they thought the situation called for it. The took out people, especially Alphas, who prayed on the most vulnerable in their community with extreme prejudice. 

The group consisted of Steve, who was the leader and head Alpha of the group. He made sure that things ran smoothly and even went out on runs personally to make sure the job got done and that his friends were safe. Next was James “Bucky” Barnes. He’d been Steve’s best friend since childhood. He was also an Alpha and was quite good when it came to tactics. There was Natasha Romanov, a Beta with a knock for interrogation. Clint Barton, an Omega and one of their best sharpshooters. Thor and Loki Odinson, Alpha and Omega brothers who had this amazing good cop bad cop routine. There was Virginia “Pepper” Potts, a Beta who helped them with their finances because she was really good at math and problem solving, and Harold “Happy” Hogan, another Omega, and the best getaway driver in the world. 

Steve also had friends who weren’t really in their line of work but still helped out the community. They hang out all together some times and just watch movies and play games. 

His friend Bruce Banner, a Beta, worked part-time for the Commandos as their medical doctor. The other half of his time was spent running a free medical clinic just down the road. He treated anybody who needed it in their area and all the Commandos gladly pitched in and gave money to where it was needed. So many kids got the medical treatments they needed and were now able to go to school because of Bruce’s work as well as his fellow volunteers.

One of Steve’s other friends, Alpha Sam Wilson, wasn’t a member of the Commandos but was still a very good friend. He ran a counselling office for veterans and for Omega’s who had suffered abuse. He also ran some after school sports programs.

There was also James Rhodes. He was an Alpha in the Air Force. Steve had met him when he and Bucky were 19 years old and in the army. Steve and Bucky had only stayed for one tour before getting honourably discharged. In that time though, they’d met Rhodes and Sam when they had a week-long joint training exercise. They all seemed to hit it off. Rhodes had stayed on with the Air Force and visited when he could. He was quickly climbing the ranks and all his friends were proud of him. 

Honestly, it often seemed like the Commandos and their friends did more good for their community then the government did. They were the ones to break up crime rings and put money into community health and education. Sure, they did their fair share of crime on their own, but it was all to protect the community. It was hard to believe all that had happened in all of Steve’s 26 years, but here he was, head of the Commandos, had been in the army for 4 years after he’d turned 18, he’d seen so many things change. It was… a lot. 

But not as much as finding his true mate.

The day had started off normal. Steve work up, drank a protein shake with chocolate flavoured protein powder in it, and worked out until everyone else who lived in the house woke up for breakfast. It was Clint’s turn to cook so he was whipping up a large batch of scrambled eggs and fruit. Just simple things because Clint was a menace in the kitchen. They all ate and joked around a bit before getting dressed and ready for the day’s meeting. The active members of the Commandos liked to meet every morning after breakfast to touch base and figure out what needed to be done.

And that was when the day went from normal to something much more.

“So, I was going over our finances with Pepper last night and it looks like Stark and Stane still owe us 20 million for the Russo job we did a month ago.” Spoke Bucky once they were all settled down. “So, we did some digging to see if we could get any dirt on them to use as blackmail and it looks like those two have been dealing weapons under the table to terrorists like HYDRA for the past five years and are suspected of Omega trafficking.”

“So, what I’m gathering is that we need to go to the Stark mansion and poke around and/or take them out. If Stark Industries is double-dealing and possible trafficking Omegas then we need to step in and stop that.” Spoke Steve as he leaned back in his chair. It was made of old wood and leather and was one of his favourites in the entire house. Everyone knew it was HIS chair.

From there, Steve and the others worked out a very detailed plan on how they would execute their search of the residence. Natasha had intercepted some messages that told them that Stark and Stane had left for Miami earlier that morning so getting into the mansion would be very easy. Once they were in they could search the area and gather evidence and rescue any Omegas they found if the trafficking claim was true.

With a solid plan formulated, Steve and the others left to got get everything they needed prepared. Steve himself donned his best suit with a few guns stashed away in hidden pockets. He wanted to look formidable and presentable should the message be fake and Stark and Stane were still present at the mansion. 

The second they were all ready they piled into their vehicle and waited for Happy to start it and drive to their destination. The vehicle in question was one of those large van/busses often used at churches or fancy airports. It seated 12 and was painted black with tinted windows. It looked inconspicuous enough to the average person walking down the street.

“Hey, doesn’t Stark have a son? I know his wife died like 10 years ago, but I think I remember reading something about him having a son.” Asked Thor as they started to drive off.

“He’s gotta be like 18 or 20 now. He’s probably in school or something.” Supplied Natasha.

Steve didn’t initially think much about the comment as they drove off. His mind was preoccupied with the mission at hand. He starred out the window and watched the snow-covered trees and houses pass by as they drove out of the main city centre and into the more upscale neighbourhoods, all the while hoping that this mission would go smoothly and that his friends would be alright. He always worried about them. 

When they arrived at the mansion Happy parked the car near the entrance road and Steve got out followed by everyone else. They mostly stuck to the shadows. Well, everyone but Steve. He walked right up to the front door as if he owned the place. He knocked loudly and waited out in the cold for five minutes before he called the others over and they kicked the door open. No use waiting if nobody was coming. Seemed like the lead was right. Nobody was home. 

Once Steve and the other were inside they split up and went searching on their own. There was a lot of ground to cover. Steve’s job was to go to all of Howard and Stane’s known offices and search every last inch for any kind of incriminating evidence. Steve started with the closest office and worked his way back. It was slow work, but he found a few folders holding weapons contracts. He’d have to have Pepper go over them to see if they were real once they got back to the house.

Over the course of an hour, Steve made his way from office to office until he was at the one at the very back of the absurdly large mansion. The back office was one Steve knew existed but had never been in when he’d been there for business dealings. There was an electronic lock on the door that was easy enough to destroy. All Steve did was shoot it a few times and the mechanism broke.

As Steve walked in it looked like any other normal office. There wasn’t much there. A few books on the bookshelves, some blank papers on the desk. Not much out of the ordinary. But the second Steve walked in his instincts were telling him that something was off about this room. Steve took the time to listen to his instincts and searched the room top to bottom. As he looked over the desk, he found a hidden compartment on the underside. He carefully slid it open and was presented with a brass key that looked old and worn. What could it possibly belong to?

Steve didn’t like the answer he found.

As Steve continued to search the room for what the key could belong too he noticed that when he stepped over a certain spot on the rug he noticed that the floor sounded hollow below his feet. So he lifted up the thousand dollar artisan rug to investigate. Underneath the rug was a trap door with a lock that perfectly fit the key. Steve hesitantly opened the lock and proceeded down the narrow staircase. It was dark down there bar the small amount of light that was coming from a small window that was covered in tightly knit bars.

And then Steve proceeded to look down at the floor of the room he’d walk into.

There on the floor was a young man splayed out and covered in blood, dirt, and bruises. His head was shaved and only a little bit of hair had grown in its place. Even in the little light there was, Steve could tell that he was pale and sickly. Steve knew he had to help so he began carefully walking closer as he announced his presence.

And then he smelt it. Omega. The poor thing was an Omega. And then Steve got even closer and the scent got stronger and the back of his brain began to feel fuzzy and everything just clicked into place. This Omega was his mate. His true mate. True mates were rare and considered extremely precious. And here Steve’s was bleeding on the ground in a damp locked room. Steve practically sprinted the rest of the distance to get to his mate.

“Hey… Hey, doll. I’m Steve. I’ll… I’ll get you out of here, alright?” worried Steve as he began looking over his Omega.

The Omega just looked up at Steve with his sad, brown doe eyes but said nothing in return. His hands were shaking and his skin was freezing to the touch. It was the middle of winter and the poor thing was laying on concrete bleeding out. Steve had to do something.

“Cap to Commandos. Cap to Commandos.” Called Steve over their radio units. “I need backup to my location. Back office in the south wing, the door is open. I need warm blankets and a first aid kit. I need you all here NOW.”

As Steve got the affirmatives over the radio he carefully looked over his Omega. He was painfully thin and his hands were covered in cuts, scars, and burn marks. There was a sluggishly bleeding bullet wound in his right shoulder and his legs were covered in large, hand-shaped bruises.

“Shh doll. Don’chu worry. I’ve got help coming. Can you tell me your name sweet thing?” asked Steve as he placed a firm hand over the bullet wound to help staunch the bleeding. The Omega just blinked sluggishly up at Steve and shivered under his touch.

Steve continued to try and keep the Omega calm and the bleeding under control while he waited for help to arrive. He breathed a sigh of relief as he heard footsteps coming down the stairs to his location.

“WHAT THE FUCK!” came Bucky’s voice from behind him. Steve didn’t bother to turn around but did reach out to take the first aid kit and thick blanket from his friend.

“Steve, what is going on?” worried Bucky as Steve quickly bandaged the most pressing wounds on the Omega so he didn’t bleed out before they could get proper help.

“I… I was searching around and found him locked down here. I… I…” stressed Steve as he tried to do his best to help his Omega. It sickened him to think of how long he could have possibly been down here. How many times had Steve entered the mansion to talk with Stane and Stark and been none the wiser to his existence? 

Once Steve was done treating the wounds as best he could with the equipment he had, the others had begun to gather around. Steve took the blanket and tried his best to wrap the poor shivering thing up in its warmth. And then Bucky had to get in too close to try and help.

“HE’S MINE!” shouted Steve as he saw Bucky about to take his Omega away from him. His instinct were screaming at him to protect and he didn’t want to let his Omega out of his sight now that he had him.

“What?” sputtered Bucky as he looked down at Steve and the Omega.

“He’s mine. He’s my true mate.”

Nobody really knew how to respond to that other than to back off a bit and get ready to leave the mansion. The blanket wrapped Omega in Steve’s arms very clearly needed medical attention and they didn’t want to delay that. 

“Call Bruce, make sure he’s at the house when we arrive! We’ll need his help!” Shouted Bucky as he ran ahead to make sure that Happy was ready to drive as soon as Steve as ready with the Omega.

So, while everyone else got all their findings together Steve took great care in taking the Omega in his arms so they could head to the van. He saw his Omega blink at the bright lights once they exited the dark room he’d been kept in. It was clear that the sudden introduction to light was hurting him so Steve knelt down so the Omega wouldn’t fall and took a pair of sunglasses from his pocket and placed them over the Omega’s eyes. He then picked him back up and went to meet everyone else over at the van. He didn’t care about trying to leave any trace that he and the Commandos had ever been there. His Omega needed help. That was his first priority. 

The second Steve arrived at the Van Happy was there to help him and the Omega inside. Steve kept the Omega wrapped tightly in his arms. Everyone else quickly piled in and Happy started driving off as fast yet as safe as he could. There was an air of despair and worry in the van was the sped past the other mansions on the block. Luckily, the windows were tinted so nobody could see how it was inside. The light there was much less harsh so Steve removed the sunglasses from his Omega’s eyes. The second Steve looked into them he could see that exhaustion was trying to overtake his Omega and his eyes were drooping. 

“Shh, shh. Stay awake doll. I’ll get you all fixed up. Just stay awake for me.” Pleaded Steve though he kept his voice calm and soothing. He didn’t want to scare the poor Omega in his arms.

But try as he might, the Omega’s eyes fell closed and Steve panicked. Steve yelled at Happy to drive faster and prayed that they’d make it to Bruce before anything bad could happen. Steve didn’t want to lose his true mate. Not after he’d just found him. 


	2. A Medicated Nightmare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! If you’re still here I take it y’all liked chapter 1 enough to stick around for the next chapter. This one's got a lot of possibly inaccurate medical mumbo jumbo so don’t say I didn’t warn you. Also, Steve is a possessive Alpha who maybe goes a bit overboard. Also, also, there’s a sex talk in this chapter. No actual sex yet, but somebody has to learn the birds and the bees. I’ll see y’all at the end.

Steve refused to leave his Omega’s side as he slept fitfully in the medical bed Bruce had set up for him. It had been a full day since Steve had found his true mate dying on the concrete floor of the Stark mansion. Steve had remained at his side while Bruce worked his magic and made sure that the Omega would survive. The bullet wound had missed everything vital and only caused bleeding and muscle damage that was easy to mend. He’d need a sling for a while there and some physiotherapy but the shoulder would heal.

The Omega was also quite dehydrated so Bruce had him hooked up to an IV to make sure it was a controlled hydration. They didn’t need the Omega getting sick from things going too fast. He also had quite a few vitamin deficiencies so Bruce started up a treatment plan mostly involving shots and possibly shakes and smoothies once the Omega woke up. Because he was so malnourished Bruce didn’t want to rush into solid, rich foods right away.

The bruises that covered the Omega’s body would heal with time so there wasn’t much Bruce could do. Same with the cuts. It was a miracle that none of them were infected so Bruce just cleaned and bandaged them to keep it that way. Another worrying thing was the fact that after a blood test, Bruce found that the Omega had been drugged since puberty, thus he’d never had a heat due to the hormones being blocked. Bruce said it could take up to 9 months before the Omega’s hormones regulated enough for him to experience a heat. 

It was clear that the Omega was absolutely exhausted from whatever he’d been through because he just slept and slept. Bruce said he would wake up but Steve still worried. He only left his Omega’s side to go to the bathroom or to get some food that had been brought to the door. His instincts were going wild and he wouldn’t let anyone into the room with the exception of Bruce.

Steve just sat in the chair that had been brought for him and held his Omega’s right hand. The hand in question was laying over the Omega's chest and was cradled in the sling supporting his shoulder. Steve chose to hold that hand because there wasn’t an IV in it. He wanted to make sure that his Omega felt nothing but comfort from him now that they’d rescued him from that room.

As Steve sat there in his silent vigil he noticed that the hand in his began to move just a little bit. The movement was quickly followed by some pain whimpering that had Steve worried. Soon after, the Omega opened his eyes a little bit. They remained glazed over and unseeing but Steve could see the pain and panic in them.

"Shh. Shh doll. You’re safe here. You’re safe. I’ve got you.” Soothed Steve. He ran his free hand over the Omega’s shorn hair while the other made little circles in his hand. The Omega’s eyes began to close again and Steve gave him a little kiss on the forehead.

“It’s alright sweet thing. You get some more sleep. I’ll keep you safe and warm.”

And with that, the Omega fell back asleep and Steve continued to watch over him.

Bruce stopped in now long after the Omega had fallen back asleep. Steve relayed what had happened and Bruce said that he should be waking fully soon. So, Steve continued to wait. At one point Bucky stopped by to share some information they’d found about Howard and Stane. They didn’t find any evidence of Omega trafficking or anyone else trapped in the mansion. They did however find loads of evidence of the two selling weapons to terrorists under the table. They would have to do something about that.

Two hours after Bucky left, the Omega started to wake up again. It was slow and less fitful this time. Steve held his hand and petted what little hair he had until the Omega came around. His eyes were less glazy this time and he seemed more alert as he slowly looked around the room and settled his sweet brown eyes on Steve. 

“Who… Who are… you?” asked the Omega. His voice was raspy and his hands still a bit shaky.

“My name is Steve. Can you tell me your name?” asked Steve as he moved to pull the nice warm blankets closer around the Omega.

“My…My Mama used to tell me my name was Antonio, but M-Master and Sir say it’s Anthony or Omega.” Stuttered Antonio as Steve worried around him.

“That’s a really pretty name you got there Antonio.” Smiled Steve as he tried to make sure he was at ease.

“Where… Where am I? Did… did Sir sell me?” asked Antonio as he pointedly avoided looking at Steve.

“No. No doll. You weren’t sold. I found you and saved you. You’re safe here. You’ll never be hurt again. I promise sweet thing.” Soothed Steve as he continued to hold Antonio’s hand and offer soothing touches.

“They can’t… they can’t hurt me anymore?”

“No doll. Never again. I’ve got you here now and you’ll be safe. I promise you you’ll be safe.”

And with that Antonio started crying. Tears streamed down his face as he sobbed and shook where he lay on the bed. Steve crawled onto the bed himself and carefully took Antonio in his arms. He just held him and rocked him while offering soothing words of safety until the poor thing exhausted himself and fell back asleep. Steve didn’t leave the bed as Antonio slept. He just held him close and hoped that his life would be better now. No more dark room. No more pain. So much more love and support.

After a while though, Steve had to put his Omega back down so he could talk to Clint and Natasha. They were the best at finding out every little detail about things. So, he asked the two if they could go back to the mansion in an attempt to find out everything they could about Antonio and what had happened to him. He also got Pepper going on all the computer things they may need to make sure they could keep Antonio with them should they be unable to find any kind of birth certificate or documentation.

Once everyone was given their tasks, Steve returned back to Antonio’s side. It just felt wrong to be away from him for long amounts of time. There was a tentative bond forming between the two that was characteristic of true mates. Once they mated it would be finalized but Steve knew that wouldn’t be for a while. Not until his Omega was safe and healthy and ready for that kind of thing. So for now Steve would have to settle for just being close and watching over him.

It took three hours for Clint and Natasha to return and they brought with them news of who Antonio truly was. They stood outside the door to Antonio’s room and relayed all the information they had to Steve. And well, Steve didn’t like it. 

“We found a birth certificate in a locked box under the floorboards in Stark’s room as well as some old photographs of him and his late wife and son.” Started Clint as he handed Steve the small stack of papers. They looked old and worn but still functioned as they should.

“Says here that his name is Antonio Edward Stark. He’s only 18 years old! The poor thing's been locked up in that room for at least a decade! Apparently Stark told the public that he’d sent him off to boarding school in the wake of his wife’s death but there are no records of him attending anywhere. Who knows what horrible things were happening to him in that time.” Supplied Natasha as she looked over the papers with Steve.

Steve wanted to cry as the papers painted a picture of suffering. Even if Stark were to have sent his son away to boarding school, it would have been too soon after his wife’s death. And from the injuries Steve had seen on Antonio he just knew that Stark and Stane had been effectively torturing him for years. As for why? Steve couldn’t say. He just knew that they had hurt his Omega. 

"There’s something else you should know Steve.” Spoke Natasha regaining Steve’s attention.

“What?”

“I uh… I managed to find Stark and Stane’s travel plans. They aren’t planning to return to the mansion for another 4 months. Not until June. They… They left him there to die.”

Steve punched the wall at that news and was glad that Antonio was out cold. Those monsters left his true mate in that dark, decrepit room to die from wounds they had most likely inflicted. If the Commandos had never gone to investigate the mansion than Antonio would have died scared and alone. They would have never met and that thought alone left Steve’s heart aching.

“I’ll… I’ll ask Antonio for some more information. We… We need to make sure Stark and Stane never hurt anyone ever again.” Snarled Steve and the two spies nodded. 

They soon left and let Steve work through his anger of the situation by making sure that Antonio was comfortable and warm.

An hour later Antonio woke up again and Steve helped him eat some warm broth that Bruce has brought in for him. Steve made sure he finished most of it and was comfortable and more awake before he tried asking some questions.

“Hey, doll. Do you think you could tell me what’s been happening to you? I need to know so I can make sure that you’re never hurt like that again. Is that alright sweet thing?” asked Steve as he sat on the bed next to the Omega.

Antonio nodded a little bit and leaned into Steve. Steve knew that it was probably just the Omega’s instinctual reaction the having a true mate so close, but he felt happy that at least on some level that Antonio trusted him.

“Just take your time with this doll. If you need to stop or just can’t say something then that’s alright. Just know that you are safe here and I won’t let anything bad happen to you.” Soothed Steve and Antonio nodded again. 

It was a few minutes before either party said anything. The whole time Steve was sitting there worried and Antonio was fidgeting with his hands and trying to put everything into words. His brain was telling him that he could trust Steve. And he knew he could trust his brain. He was a genius after all. But Steve didn’t know that yet. 

“He… He killed my mama in front of me and then locked me in that room. He… He forced me to design and build all his weapons for him. Please… Please don’t make me build any more weapons! Please!” cried Tony as he spat out the words. Steve felt shocked at what Antonio had just said but he had to put his own emotions aside to comfort his Omega.

“Shh. Shh. It’s alright. You don’t have to make anything you don’t want to. I will NEVER make you build weapons. You’re safe here doll. I’ve got’chu.” Soothed Steve as Antonio cried in his arms.

It took a little while and loads of tears and shaking before Steve got a good chunk of information. Antonio, or Tony as he’d been called as a child, was mostly raised by his mother and butler until his butler and his wife had died of cancer when he was 7 years old. Howard Stark had been cold and distant his entire childhood. He was a drunk who often took his anger out on his wife. And one day when Tony was only 8 years old, it went too far. He’d shot his wife in front of Tony and shoved the small child into that room under the floorboards.

Steve learnt that Tony was a certified genius and had been from a young age. Howard Stark and Obadiah Stane had been jealous of Tony’s intellect. So, instead of helping him learn and grow, they monopolized Tony and used him for their own gain. He was only given books and materials down in that room relating to science and mathematics. Tony didn’t know anything about the outside world other then what he’d managed to learn before he was trapped. And that hadn’t been a lot. He’d been homeschooled in his youth because his father was a public figure and his mother wanted to keep him safe. He was often beaten and starved for disobedience or not working fast enough. His hair had been kept as short as possible to avoid it getting in the way. Every last weapon that Stark Industries had produced in the last decade had been designed by Tony.

There had been multiple times where Tony had fought back and tried to get free. The day he’d been found had been one of them. Tony had tried to use a screwdriver that he had stashed away. When Stane and Stark had come down that morning to collect any work he had finished he tried to stab them.

All he got from that was a gunshot wound and was left to die on the floor after it had been cleared of everything including the small blanket that he’d had. 

By the end of everything both Tony and Steve were crying and Tony was shaking like a leaf in Steve’s arms. Steve was trying his best to comfort his Omega. Eventually, Steve was able to lull him to sleep. Bruce came in not long after and gave Tony the medications he needed. Steve stayed silent the whole time. He was absolutely shocked at the horrors that Tony had endured.

When Tony woke up next it was to Steve holding him close and Bruce entering the room. Bruce introduced himself and helped Tony understand that he was safe and getting the medical care he needed. Tony just nodded along and absorbed the information. He didn’t like all the shots he needed to get and didn’t complain when Steve held his hands and gave him icepacks to ease the pain and discomfort. Tony also loved the smoothies and such that he was given to help his nutrient intake. Steve had to make sure he didn’t drink them too fast, that went double for the blueberry ones. Tony loved blueberries.

And so, with Tony being awake more, Steve took it upon himself to help Tony adjust to living life outside of that room. He brought in new books and newspapers for Tony to read. He showed him new technology that Tony hadn’t been allowed to see in captivity. They watched movies on his tablet together.

There was one evening where Steve asked Tony what he had wanted to do when he grew up as a child. Tony told Steve that he’d wanted to go to school and build robots that got sent into space. And well, he still wanted to do that. Steve vowed to help him finish his education once he was well and better acclimated to living in this new world. 

Tony had been with them for three weeks now. It was nearing the end of February and there was still snow on the ground. Tony was doing better health-wise now that he was being fed and given medical care. His shoulder was healing well and Steve was able to get him to smile every so often. Steve still hadn’t really let the others in the room yet. Sure he trusted his friends, but his instincts were still screaming at him to keep Tony safe. So that’s what he did. 

There were a few instances where Steve brought Tony out of the room with Bruce’s permission. Just little adventures around the house while the others were otherwise occupied. They didn’t have a wheelchair so Steve grabbed a plush office chair to use while Tony was still shaky on his feet. Tony loved looking out the windows and watching the snowfall. 

After once such excursion, after Tony and Steve had returned to the medical room, Tony asked a very peculiar question. 

“Why do you stay with me?” asked Tony as he looked down at his hands and then up at Steve. “I’m sure you’re a very busy person. You don’t need to stay all the time.” 

Steve was a bit stunned by the question. He hadn’t really been expecting it. He thought that Tony already knew what he stayed. 

“Because we’re true mates.” Spoke Steve as he ran a hand thought Tony’s hair.

Tony’s next question shocked him.

“What’s true mates?”

Steve. Well, he wasn’t entirely sure how to respond. Everyone learned about true mates either from their parents or in health class in school. And then it hit Steve. Tony hadn’t had any health classes. He’d been homeschooled. Who knows what he’d been taught before he was locked away and abused for years. So, Steve did his best and tried to explain their situation to Tony.

“Well, true mates are very special and rare. It means that we were made perfectly to compliment each other.” Started Steve as he reached over and held Tony’s hands.

“You know that fuzzy feeling in the back of your head when I’m near? Or how you feel calmer with me around?” Tony nodded. “That’s how I know we’re mates. The fuzzy feeling only happens with true mates. I knew by that feeling and by your scent. It all means that we’re a perfect match and that I will do everything in my power to keep you safe and happy.”

“So… So it’s a kind of rare love?” asked Tony as he finally looked up at Steve.

“It is. It is Tony. And I can’t wait to see you grow and be happy. I can’t wait to continue getting to know you and bond with you.” Smiled Steve as he moved to give Tony a hug.

“What’s bonding?” asked Tony. He wanted to know everything about this.

Steve blushed a bit as he tried to figure out how to handle this. Judging by everything that had happened, it was highly unlikely that Tony knew what sex and boding were. Unfortunately, it was now his job to explain everything. 

“Well, bonding happens between Alphas and Omegas. You see, under the skin on your neck just above your collarbone, there’s a set of bonding glands on each side. We bond when I bite them during heat sex.” Blushed Steve. He wanted to get things right. So very desperately wanted to get things right so that Tony felt comfortable. All he could do was hope. All he had to do was remember what he was taught in health class and he’d be fine. Right? 

“Now, I know Bruce said you’ve never had a heat before because of the drugs that were forced on you so I’ll explain it to you. Heat is when your body says it’s ready to mate and possibly make a baby. Sometimes people mate for fun and not to make a baby, and that’s alright. Once we get closer to your first heat we can go into more detail about the specifics.” Explained Steve and Tony nodded along a bit.

“What happens during mating? How do we even make a baby.”

“Well… uh… When Omegas are in heat they produce a lot of something called slick. It makes it so I can uh… insert my penis into you.” Steve was blushing like a loon but continued on. “When an Alpha knots an Omega during their heats, well more specifically male Omegas, they can get pregnant. I’ll be sure to find you a book on all the specific scientific stuff about meting and pregnancy. And I’m sure Bruce can help if you have more questions. He knows a lot more about Omega biology then I do.”

Tony once again nodded as he let Steve’s words wash over him. He vaguely remembered being taught about heats and babies once before when he was a child. But he could recall that it was only in the way of abstracts that was normally told on young children. Honestly, Tony was happy that Steve was being honest with him and helping him learn the things he should have years ago. He was grateful. 

“Thank you. Thank you for helping me learn things and for being patient.” Sighed Tony as he leaned his head on Steve’s chest. Steve’s inner Alpha purred with pride that his Omega was so close and trusting him.

“It’s no problem, Tony. Seeing you learn new things makes me feel happy. You look so happy when you’re learning. You’re precious to me. Seeing you happy makes me happy.” Smiled Steve as he leaned his chin on Tony’s head. His hair was very slowly growing out and Steve couldn’t wait to see what it would look like once it was a little longer.

“Is me being precious a true mates thing?”

“It is doll, but even so, if we weren’t true mates I would still think you were the most precious Omega in the world. I’m glad the universe paired me with you. I can already tell that you’ll do amazing things once you feel better. I just know it. And you know what? I’ll be right by your side watching and cheering you on.”

Tony was practically purring in his arms. He hadn’t received any kind of positive praise and interaction in years. But now he was free. He was free and he had a true mate. He was free and allowed to learn. He was free and would remain free.

It felt amazing. 

“Do you… Do you think we could go outside tomorrow? I haven’t felt snow or anything for so long.” Asked Tony as he snuggled in and prepared to fall asleep.

“Of course sweet thing. Of course.”

Tony slept better that night then he had in years.

As promised Steve took Tony outside the next day. Together they got bundled up in some nice warm clothes. Steve made sure that Tony would be warm while they were out there by dressing him in his own hat, scarf, and coat. It wasn’t like he was hurting for warm clothes. But still, he’d have to take Tony shopping once he was comfortable enough to do so, so he could pick out his own clothes and explore his own style. At the moment he’d mostly been wearing Steve’s clothes.

Steve helped Tony walk down the hall to the back door on his own two feet. Tony was adamant about walking outside on his own so Steve just gave him the support he needed to do so. Once they were outside Tony pretty much immediately went to lay down in the snow in the back yard. He lay there with his eyes closed and he just drunk in the moment. He was outside for the first time in years. He was out there in the snow with the wind in his face. He was free. He was finally free. 

Tony cried tears of joy out there in the snow. He cried tears of freedom while Steve sat nearby and just let him feel everything. Tony just let all his emotions out. He’d been trapped and hurting for so long. Now he was free.

He was free.

Finally and forever free. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof. That was dark. Well, I did warn you all at the beginning that this was going to be dark. Don’t worry though. Howard and Obadiah will face retribution. I’ll be seeing you all soon. -Shadows


	3. I'll Be Watching Over You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Who’s ready for a new chapter? This one is a lot happier than the past two but also a bit shorter. I think we all need some fluff right now so shorter is alright. So, buckle up and happy reading. I’ll see you at the end.

Tony was actually healing up quite well. It made Steve happy to see the bruises fade and the cuts and scrapes heal. Tony’s shoulder was also doing well. Sure, it was a little stiff, but it would get better with time and physio. Every single day Tony was getting stronger and more comfortable with his surroundings. He was actually doing so well that Bruce said he didn’t have to stay in the medical room anymore.

And that brought on a new sort of problem. As it stood, the house the active Commandos were currently living in didn’t exactly have a lot of bedrooms. Most of them shared a room with the exceptions of Steve and Happy. Happy because he had some problems with personal space and Steve because he was the leader. So, there wasn’t exactly a room that could be just for Tony. He would have to share.

And well, Steve wasn’t exactly a fan of Tony sharing space with everyone else. Tony was his true mate and should be staying with him. So, Steve offered to share his room and bed with Tony. They’d pretty much been sharing a bed anyways while Tony was in the medical room so moving to a bigger bed in a comfier space shouldn’t be a problem.

Tony was alright with moving into Steve’s room. He was excited to have a nice big bed that wasn’t a medical bed. He also got his own dresser and space in the closet for all the new clothes he was getting. And the blankets! There were so many blankets and soft things that made the Omega very happy and comfortable. Steve also put a new bookshelf in the room for Tony’s growing book collection. It was amazing. 

Now that Tony was out of medical, Steve and Bruce decided that it was time to start getting Tony reintegrated back into society, and that started with introducing Tony to the other members of the pack. They started things off slow so that Tony didn’t get overwhelmed.

Tony actually did alright meeting everyone. He got along great with Pepper and Happy. Clint showed him how to play Mario Kart. Bucky gave him a few books that he really enjoyed. James Rhodes was actually home on leave from the Air Force and he and Tony became fast friends just seconds after meeting. Actually, Tony had quickly started calling James, Rhodey after he’d heard his last name. The fact that Tony was starting to give out nicknames made Steve smile. Tony was starting to develop a personality of his own other than just him trying to survive. He was smart, he was a bit sassy, he had his shy moments. Tony was perfect in Steve’s eyes. He really couldn’t wait to bond with him. 

So, Tony slowly started to get settled into life with the Commandos. Although they did keep their occupation away from him for the moment. They wanted Tony to settle in first before they dropped that bombshell. Not because Steve thought Tony would leave, but more because he didn’t want to potentially cause any health problems with the news. Tony was still quite delicate and needed soothing things and scents around him to help heal. Well, that as well as his shots and vitamins that Bruce was providing.

But still, even with Tony integrating in with the rest of the group, Steve still felt quite possessive due to having his true mate so close and not being bonded yet. When everyone would sit around in the media room at the end of the day Steve always made sure that Tony sat beside him and wrapped his arms around him. Honestly, if Steve wasn’t needed to do any kind of interfacing or a job didn’t need him there to be done, he was with Tony. He was there with him taking walks around the backyard to look at the flower buds slowly coming up or reading a new book and learning something new together or making food together. There was something almost childlike in watching Tony explore the world. His eyes would light up when he got to experience things he’d never even seen before or only had ever seen in books. Steve loved that he got to give Tony this new life. One free of pain and suffering. One where he could learn and grow and just be himself. 

So, Steve often showered Tony in gifts. New clothes or blankets for his nest. A set of books on the history of robotics. Steve wasn’t going to lie. He was definitely spoiling his Omega. But after everything that Tony had endured he deserved to be spoiled. 

By the time April rolled around, Tony actually started to leave the house to go on little excursions with Steve and some of the others. Just little walks around the block or trips to the local farmers market or to the small clothing store down the street that the entire team really liked.

Tony loved being outside now that the weather was warmer and the snow had melted. He would spend hours sitting in the garden with a book in hand just reading and relaxing. Sometimes the others would join him there and ask Tony more about himself now that he was discovering what he liked and didn’t like. Steve would always smile when Tony got excited and started yammering on and on about something new he leant or about the little robot he was designing. He was going to be called DUM-E and Tony couldn’t wait to build him. Despite being forced to make weapons for most of his life, Tony still loved building other things. Robots included.

Tony would definitely be doing great things involving robotics someday. 

The months rolled on and eventually they were brought to the middle of May. Tony’s 19th birthday was fast approaching. The Commandos and their friends had big things planned. Tony hadn’t celebrated his birthday since he was very young so they wanted to make it special for the Omega. Everyone was pitching in to help surprise the Omega and to make his day special. Steve thought that his Omega deserved the world, and this was a pretty good start.

Although, five days before Tony’s birthday Loki and Natasha came up to Steve with some news. And well, it wasn’t good news.

“Natasha and I were doing some more digging into the Stark and Stane situation as you requested and we found their exact return date and time.” Spoke Loki once they were secured away in Steve’s office and away from where they could potentially be overheard.

“And…?”

“Their return is set for June 3rd around 11 am barring any traffic or stopping along the way back to the mansion.” Supplied Natasha. 

“Alright… Ok…” spoke Steve, his voice slowly rising in pitch and anger. “We need a game plan. We can’t… We can’t let them get away with the weapons dealing and what they did to Tony.”

And so at night, often while Tony slept, Steve and the others formulated a plan of attack. They all wanted justice for Tony after what he’d been through, but Steve had even more of a problem with the situation because Tony was his true mate.

He wasn’t going to let Stark and Stane go quietly after what they’d done.

Steve made sure that the second Tony work up on his birthday he was showered with love and praise. It felt amazing to see Tony smiling right after waking up. Tony was smiling even brighter when they made it down for breakfast and he was met with everybody there wishing him a happy birthday along with some blueberry waffles.

The entire day Tony was all smiles and laughs. They had a picnic in the backyard with different little sweets and smoothies. Tony was also given various presents by the other Commandos and their friends. New books and clothes made an appearance as well as a special toolbox that Steve got just for his Omega. There may or may not have been a few tears.

In lieu of a huge cake, Tony got his own little cupcake because he still wasn’t allowed a lot of sugar while he was recovering. Everyone else also got some cupcakes and they absolutely did not last long. The rest of the night was spent playing games and watching movies that Tony would enjoy. Steve stayed cuddled up at his Omega’s side the entire time, but Tony didn’t mind one bit. He’s never felt so loved and cared for before. 

Eventually, though, it was time for everyone to head to bed for the night and the festivities came to an end. Tony and Steve returned to their room and got changed into their pyjamas before they climbed underneath the covers.

“Thank you, Steve. This… This is the best birthday I’ve ever had.” Smiled Tony as he curled up in Steve’s arms.

“I’m glad you enjoyed it sweet thing. Seeing you so happy just made everything amazing.” Sighed Steve as he held Tony closer.

Tony drifted off to sleep not long after their little conversation. Steve remained awake though. He just watched Tony sleep safe and soundly while thinking up more and more creative ways to make Stark and Stane’s live a living hell before their… untimely end. They would pay for hurting his Omega so profoundly.

They would pay. Steve was sure of that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So…? What did y’all think? Fluffier? Cuter? I think so. Just a warning now, the next chapter is going to be dark again. There will be blood and gore and a lot of violence. You can probably imagine why. I’ll put another warning at the top of the next chapter just as a reminder. I’ll see you all soon. -Shadows


	4. As Goes the Knife

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, as promised last chapter, here’s a warning. This chapter contains extreme violence. Like, possibly R rated violence. I’m not holding back here. Like, remember in my first waring where I said Steve wasn’t Mr. Apple Pie? Well, this is where that’s coming into play. He will be ruthless. I’ll block around the part so y’all know where it is when reading in case it’s too much for you. Don’t say I didn’t warn you. I’ll see y’all at the end.

The day that Stark and Stane were set to return, all the Commandos involved in the operation woke up early. Steve left Tony sleeping safely in their bed while he got in a quick work out and last minute gear check. He ate breakfast and re-went over all the plans with those involved. Everyone had to know their places and have any tech they needed ready. Nothing could go wrong lest they get caught and compromise Tony’s safety.

Now, Tony was aware that Stark and Stane were returning home and honestly, he was terrified. Tony had been tortured by them for years and had only now gotten away from them. He didn’t want them to find out where he was and continue to hurt him or possibly kill him. After Tony had heard the news he’d spend most of his time either crying or just hiding in his room with Steve at his side.

Although Steve hated to do so, he left Tony with Bruce, Happy, Pepper, and Loki while he and the others headed out to the mansion. He wanted to make sure Tony was protected in case something went wrong. Tony didn’t know what was going to happen that day. All he knew was that Steve was going to make sure he was safe and he trusted Steve.

Steve checked in on Tony one last time before he and the others left. He was still sound asleep and at peace under the covers. Steve smiled as he looked at his Omega. He’d fallen asleep quite late the night before because he was so high strung about Stark and Stane being back. He needed the sleep. So, Steve gave his Omega a little kiss on the forehead before he grabbed his tools and got in the van along with the others coming along. 

The ride to the mansion itself felt long and almost unbearable despite not actually being that long. The entire time Steve had a white knuckle grip on the steering wheel as his anger simmered to the forefront of his mind. Howard Stark and Obadiah Stane were some of the worst of the worst he’d ever come across. Not only were they double-dealing and selling weapons to known terrorists but they’d also locked Steve’s Omega, Stark’s own child, in a dark room and tortured him into building their weapons for years. They deserved every last thing Steve was going to do to them.

TW

The second they arrived at the mansion it was clear that Stark and Stane had only just arrived back home. The luxury sports car they’d rode in on was still warm from the engine running and the air still held the faint scent of expensive cologne. Steve nodded to Natasha who quickly hacked in and messed around with the mansion's security system. She made sure that it was just Stark and Stane present in the mansion. Once everything was all accounted for all the Commandos donned their gloved and quietly entered the mansion.

Very quickly they were able to ambush Stark and Stane and knock them unconscious. Steve and Thor dragged the unconscious men to the back of the mansion and into the room where Tony had been kept for years upon years. There Natasha and Clint were waiting with two chairs and rope. Stark and Stane were quickly tied up as Steve set out his tool. Soon enough the others left the room to go prepare for the final part of their plan and to grab anything that Tony might like. They couldn’t leave any trace after all. Plus, this was Steve’s revenge. This was personal. 

Now, Steve Rogers was not a patient man. He hated waiting for most things and wanted to get right to the fun part. So he reached into his bag and pulled out a small yet flimsy ruler. He bent it back and smacked both men in the face as hard as he could in order to wake them up. The ruler left welts on both of their cheeks.

“What! What the hell!?” shouted Stark as he was startled awake by the pain on his cheek.

He and Stane looked around the room and very quickly realized where they were. There was blood on the floor but no sign of Tony. They were tied up tight with nowhere to go. Just as both began to struggle against the ropes Steve emerged from his spot in the shadows and both men’s faces blanched. They knew that Steve was dangerous when he felt wronged. They could only hope for mercy.

“What the hell do you want Rogers?” snapped Stark though his eyes betrayed his fear.

“Well, you see Stark, Stane, you’ve both found yourselves on my shit list. Not only have you been dealing weapons under the table to terrorists, but I‘ve come to learn that neither of you have even designed the weapons in the first place.” Started Steve before he was rudely interrupted by Stane.

“If this is all because of that Omega Whore!...” shouted Stane before Steve silenced him with a backhand.

“You… you will shut your damn mouth. Never, and I mean NEVER say anything like that about my true mate. Do I make myself clear?” seethed Steve and both of the men’s eyes widened.

“We didn’t.. we didn’t…” stuttered out Stark but Steve slapped him again.

“You didn’t what? Didn’t keep him locked up down here for a decade? Didn’t force him to build you weapons? Didn’t torture him or leave him for dead? Didn’t drug him and starve him? I know exactly what you’ve done. Tony is my Omega. Mine! My true mate! Don’t think for a second that I won’t make you pay for your transgressions.” 

Steve didn’t really waste much time after he’d revealed to Stark and Stane that he a) knew about Tony and everything they put him through, and b) was his true mate. The pleas that fell from Stark and Stane’s lips about mercy and giving more money fell on deaf ears. Steve didn’t care. He was no stranger to killing. He’d been in the army and had run the Commandos for years now. Although, this was going to be the most effort he’d ever put into disposing of a target. Normally it was quick, but not this time. Steve wanted them to pay for everything that Tony had been through.

Steve knew he had to leave no trace that this was even done by him so he’d brought some tools to assist him. Shards of glass, metal, and rebar were the first things to make an appearance. Steve made sure they felt the glass slice the nerves in their hands. The metal was used to slice up their faces. Almost as if they’d been in an explosion, but it was all done roughly and by Steve’s own hands. The rebar was forced through shoulders, legs, and abdomens, but not the heart. Not yet. The entire time the room was filled with screams of pain and terror. Steve paid them no mind. This was retribution.

Steve methodically took his time. He wanted to draw this out. He wanted to fit the years of pain that Tony had felt into the minutes he had Stark and Stane under his control. He wanted them to bleed. He wanted them to scream. There was a manic joy as Steve carried out his deeds. He didn’t care that there was a bit of blood splatter on his face or on his white shirt. Admittedly maybe wearing white to commit murder wasn’t exactly the smarted idea.

Steve delivered the final blow to each of the men in front of him by hitting them each hard in the back of the head with a metal pipe. It was enough to knock them out again to allow Steve and the other Commandos to drag Stark and Stane down to Stark’s lab space. There, they were laid on the ground near the chemical workbench. Steve staged the bodies and slit their throats raggedly with a shattered beaker. They died in seconds. Steve felt a bit giddy as he watched his Omega’s torturers bleed out in front of them.

Steve wasn’t able to stay there for long and revel in the fact that Tony was now safe from them for long, however. To help cover up the evidence they were going to stage a lab explosion. That was why Steve chose certain things specifically when he was carrying out the deed. Quickly, the Commandos left the mansion and Natasha handed Steve a remote that would set off a chain of chemical reactions down in the lab. They started driving off and made it to the end of the block before Steve set off the explosion. The sky lit up in flames and the mansion with it. The explosion was so powerful that the mansion started collapsing in on itself minutes after the reactions happened.

Steve smiled as they drove off back towards their house. Tony was safe now. They were home free. After all who would question a chemical explosion in a well-known weapons and chemical engineer’s mansion? Accidents and mislabelling’s of items happen after all.

TW

Steve didn’t waste much time getting back inside when they got back to the house. He threw his bag on the floor and ripped off his gloves before he made a bee-line to his and Tony’s room. He needed to make sure that Tony was doing alright. He needed to hold his Omega in his arms to reassure himself that Tony was alright and would forever be alright.

Steve practically threw the door open causing Tony to jump a bit from where he was curled up on the bed with his book. But once Tony saw who had entered the room he jumped to his feet and practically leapt into Steve’s arms. The two just held each other close and Steve made sure to rub his scent all over Tony. Tony was his Omega and nobody was going to take him away.

After a while though, Tony pulled back a bit and his eye’s widened as he looked up at Steve. It was only then that Steve remembered that he was still covered in some inconvenient blood splatters. 

“Steve… Why… Why are you covered in blood?” panicked Tony as he looked Steve over with shaking hands.

“Shh. Shh. It’s alright sweet thing. It’s not mine. I’m alright.” Soothed Steve as he lead Tony over to their bed so they could sit down.

“Then why are you covered in blood?!” fretted Tony and Steve pulled him back into his arms.

“I just had a job to do. But don’t worry doll. You’re safe.”

And then Tony asked the titular question. He really was a little genius.

“Steve… what’s your job, really?”

And to Steve’s credit, he explained everything. He never lied to Tony when he was asking questions. He told his mate everything about the Commandos and how they formed. He explained what they did but also all the good they tried to do for the community. He also explained some of the more… dangerous work he and the others did. But he assured Toy that he would be safe.

And then, right at the end, Steve got to talking about the job he’d just been on. He didn’t go into great detail. He wanted to spare his sweet Omega the gory details, but he did tell Tony exactly who he’d just killed.

“So… So they’re really dead? They can’t hurt me anymore?” asked Tony as he looked up at Steve. His sweet brown eyes meeting Steve’s blues.

“They are doll. You’re safe now. They can never hurt you again.” Assured Steve and tears sprung up in Tony’s eyes.

Tony cried in Steve’s arms for a while while he processed what he’d just been told. From what Steve had said it sounded like he and the others only killed really bad people that were never going to be punished otherwise. It was brutal but honestly Tony didn’t really care at that moment. All he cared about was the fact that Howard Stark and Obadiah Stane were dead and could never hurt him again. That was all that mattered to him.

Once Tony calmed down some he remained in Steve’s arms. Neither really wanted to be without the other after everything that had just transpired. So, they just moved to lay down together in bed and just enjoy the comfort the other was bringing.

Neither was entirely sure who made the first move, but one moment they were just laying together and the next they were trading sweet little awkward kisses. Steve smiled and held Tony just a little bit closer to him as they slowly separated. Tony was blushing like crazy and Steve couldn’t help but go back in for one more kiss.

“That… That was my first kiss.” Whispered Tony as he let Steve snuggle him close.

“Mmm. And how was it?” asked Steve.

“It made me feel… happy.”

“I’m glad. It made me feel happy too.”

Steve elected to stay awake as Tony took a nap in his arms. He just watched over his Omega and made sure that he was safe and comfortable. Some of the others came in to check in on things and to bring in some snacks once Tony woke up, but for the most part, Tony and Steve were left alone.

Later that night the news announced the death of Howard Stark and Obadiah Stane. It was ruled as accidental caused by a chemical explosion when the two were working in the mansions lab. Steve smiled as they got the news. No foul play. They were home free. Steve kept Tony from watching the news though. He was already anxious and having a weird day. He just needed food and cuddled which Steve was more than happy to supply.

A week later they got a visit from a lawyer representing Stark Industries. They knew where Tony was only because a week or so after Steve had initially found Tony he’d gotten him IDs and had updated the address to the house where the Commandos lived. The number of occupants wasn’t really a cause for suspicion. Plenty of people lived as a pack together in one house. So, when asked why he lived there Tony just said that Steve was his true mate and they were now living together. Which was true but it left out all the other stuff. Nobody really questioned it.

As for why the lawyer was there, he was there to talk about Tony’s inheritance. Which honestly supersized Tony as well as everyone else. It was likely that Howard had kept Tony in the will to throw off any suspicion to himself and Stane while they carried out their misdeeds. Either way, Tony was still in the will and was actually getting something out of all of this.

Tony did not inherit Stark Industries for reasons that were obvious to the Commandos. And it wasn’t like Tony wanted the company anyway. He didn’t want to sit around all day dressed in suits and yell about money or whatever it was that the CEO of a weapons company did. Tony just simply didn’t care. The Board of Directors could have it and do whatever they wanted. Tony was done with anything that had ever been touched by Howard Stark and Obadiah Stane.

What Tony hadn’t been expecting was the 150 million dollars he’d inherited because Howard had forgotten to take him out of the will when he’d left Tony for dead. 150 million dollars was a fuck tonne of money. And it wasn’t like Tony was going to say no to taking that kind of money. Howard and Stane had tortured him for years, he might as well get some money out of it. He could use it for good like going to school or maybe helping the Commandos get a bigger house. He could help feed his new community and put money away for any babies he may have in the future. So yes, Tony was absolutely taking the money. 

So really, at the end of the day, Tony had won everything. He would never have to put up with Stark and Stane ever again. They were gone for good. They could never hurt him again. The Commandos threw a little bit of a party that night. They were celebrating Tony’s freedom and just enjoying the fact that some truly horrible people were now burned to the ground. Steve, as always, stuck close to Tony and just enjoyed the fact that his Omega was safe and smiling. He couldn’t wait to see what Tony would accomplish now that Stark and Stane could no longer touch him.

Tony was going to do amazing things. Steve was sure of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well… That was a bit violent. Sorry bout that if it was too much. But at least they can never hurt Tony again. He’s safe now with Steve. And hey! They even shared a kiss. I call that an alright trade-off. Let me know what you think. I’ll see y’all soon. -Shadows


	5. Arms Around You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Who’s ready for some fluff. It’s high time we all had some. Also, just s little warning, There is talk of sex and nudity this chapter. Tony has a lot to learn before his first heat hits. I hope you like this one. I’ll see you at the end.

With the threat of Stark and Stane now gone from their lives, life with the Commandos felt better than ever. Tony was getting healthier by the day and he looked amazing. He was no longer thin as a twig and his hair had grown back a considerable amount. Tony’s hair was now all chocolatey brown and fluffy. Steve loved to run his hands through it.

Now that Tony knew about everything that Steve did, Steve started to include him some in some of the meetings he and the other Commandos held. Tony would mostly spend those meetings sitting on Steve’s lap while he read and studied up to get his GED. Everyone was really encouraging Tony to continue learning so he could finish his education. Tony had no problems at all with the math and science requirements. He was a genius after all. No, Tony just had a lot of catching up to do when it came to history and recent events that had happened while he was in captivity.

When Tony wasn’t studying however, he would be drawing up all sorts of robots that he wanted to make. There were blueprints and math sheets scattered all over the house and it was always funny when someone such as Rhodey or Sam would come over to visit only to see the kitchen table covered in complex math that not many could make heads or tails of.

What sort of surprised everyone was that they’d found out that Tony had an eidetic memory after Tony had spoken with a counsellor and had a talk with someone about his schooling and testing. Since Tony hadn’t really had any formal education the people running the tests needed to have a baseline for what Tony could do.

Needless to say that Tony was absolutely a certified genius with the memory to match.

With that information some of the Commandos such as Clint and Loki sort of make it a game to teach Tony the most random facts they could in an effort to have the poor dear spouting off really weird information. Steve put a bit of a stop to that. Although that didn’t stop the two from sneaking Tony little bits of paper with fun facts written on them.

Tony got his GED right as the summer ended. He’d been working so hard to make sure he was ready and Steve had supported him every step of the way. He’d passed with flying colours and couldn’t stop smiling when he’d gotten the results back along with his proof of achievement. 

“I’m so proud of you sweet thing. I knew you could do it.” Smiled Steve as he pulled Tony into his arms after he’d gotten the news. Tony just smiled back and allowed Steve to spin his around in joy.

“So Tony, what do you think you’ll do now?” asked Rhodey who had been visiting for the day.

“I don’t know yet. I think I’ll take some time to think about things and get used to being around more people before I think about going to school. I still wanna build robots and stuff but I don’t think I’m ready to be around lots of strange people in a classroom yet.”

“And that’s perfectly alright.” Soothed Steve. “You take all the time you need. You’ll do great no matter how long you take off.”

Tony smiled back up at Steve and Steve could hardly resist giving his Omega a little kiss on his nose. Fuck they were both so lucky.

One thing that they had all managed to make a final decision on had been the fact that the current house where the Commandos lived was just a bit too small. Nobody really had a space that was truly their own and it wasn’t like they were hurting for money even without Tony’s inheritance.

So, a decision was made to move. There was a vacant plot of land at the end of the block where they already lived that had enough room for them to build a new house and add a nice garden in the back. Bruce really liked gardening in his spare time and most of the other Commandos liked spending time outside so the garden was important.

So, in the second week of September construction started on the new house. They were making it quite large so that everyone who wasn’t a mated pair could have their own room as well as some spare room in the off chance they had friends visiting or for potential future babies. The rooms weren’t huge, but it would work better as a packhouse than the one they currently lived in. 

Another thing that was talked about was Tony and Steve having a mating ceremony. That had been an interesting conversation seeing as how Tony was still a bit confused about how true mates worked. So, Steve had sat him down one night and just explained everything.

“Sam and Thor were saying something about a mating ceremony earlier. What’s that?” asked Tony as the two sat down together on their bed.

“Well, it’s a special ceremony performed between true mates before a heat hits. It’s so family and friends can celebrate with them before they bond. It’s kind of like a big party where mates show how much they love each other.” Explained Steve and Tony nodded along. 

“So it’s like a wedding that Betas and others have?”

“Exactly.” Smiled Steve.

“Are we going to have one?” asked Tony.

“I’d like for us to have one. Just something small though I think it’ll be really fun.”

“When would we have it?” asked Tony. He really was full of questions and Steve always liked to encourage his Omega’s curiosity.

“It’ll be just before your first heat hits. Bruce will be able to give us some more information on that after a blood test. For now though, we can just plan everything out and get ready. Is that alright?” Tony nodded and Steve smiled back at him. He couldn’t wait to plan out a mating ceremony with Tony. To be tied to Tony for the rest of their lives… Steve wanted that so badly. Just being able to kiss his Omega was an experience in itself. He couldn’t wait to mate and bond with him.

“There is something I’d like to talk about in regards to your heat Tony.” Began Steve and Tony sat there patiently.

“I know that your first heat is probably going to be a bit scary and unfamiliar and I want to start making sure you’re comfortable with things now before it even happens.” 

“What… What do you want to do?” asked Tony a bit nervously.

“Well, I was thinking we start spending more time together with uh… slightly less clothes on.” Began Steve and he instantly saw a tiny bit of panic in Tony’s eyes.

“Nothing sexual yet. I’d never do anything like that. I just… I want to see you sweet thing. I want to feel you better and hold you closer and make sure that you’re comfortable.” Spoke Steve as he gently took Tony’s hands in his.

They sat there for a moment as Tony thought things over. Logically he knew that Steve was right. They needed to take some baby steps before Tony’s heat. And Tony did want to share his heat with Steve. From some of the reading he’d done he’d leaned that heats were special and should be shared with someone special. And Steve was his someone special. He wanted to be good for Steve.

“Ok… Ok, we can try.” Spoke Tony softly and Steve smiled back and gave him a sweet little kiss.

“Thank you, Tony. You’re so good and brave doll. Here, how about we start for now with just shirts off? How about that?”

Tony nodded and Steve got to take off his own shirt. Tony was speechless with what he saw. He knew that Steve was pretty jacked from the hugs and cuddles they shared. But seeing him now. It was insane. Tony almost instantly started blushing as Steve scooted in a bit closer and smiled at Tony.

Even though he felt a bit uncomfortable. Tony too his shirt off as well and instantly tried to cover up his scars. But Steve was having none of that. He held Tony’s hands and looked over his Omega with an appreciative gaze.

“Look at you sweet thing. Such a pretty little Omega. Fuck you look so perfect.” Smiled Steve as he ran a hand over Tony’s neck and down his back.

“You really think I’m pretty?” asked Tony as his eyes fell a bit.

“You are the prettiest Omega I’ve ever seen Tony. I can’t believe that you’re all mine.”

From there Steve gently bundled Tony into his arms and just held his mate and maybe kissed him a little. He wanted Tony to feel comfortable and loved as they lay there in their bed. Tony squirmed around in his arms a bit so that he could get comfortable. Steve took the time to run his hands over Tony’s back as well as his chest and encouraged Tony to do the same. It was a way for Tony to get a bit more comfortable and a subtle way for Steve to cover Tony in his scent. There was no way that anyone would ever mistake Tony for anything other than his.

Slowly but surely after that night, more clothes started to come off when it was time for bed. After about two weeks, the two were only sleeping and cuddling in their underwear. There were a few nights were Steve got a bit bold and hands began to wander a bit. Those were times where Tony would blush like a loon but wouldn’t pull away. Tony felt oddly comforted by the fact that Steve thought he was beautiful. It made him feel happy. Steve made him feel happy.

As September turned to October Tony started to find that he was more tired then he normally was. He was also ravenous in the same way he was when he’d finally be able to eat solid food again after he’d been rescued. He just felt off and he wasn’t entirely sure how to bring it up with Steve without the Alpha worrying and getting overprotective. So, Tony went to go see Bruce. He was a doctor he should be able to help.

The news Tony got after a few tests wasn’t really what he’d been expecting. He was getting ready to go into heat. And by the hormone levels that Bruce had detected, it would most likely happen in the next two weeks giving them enough time to call on a bonding officiant to hold their little bonding ceremony. The reason Tony had been more tired and hungry as of late was because his body was beginning to store energy for his heat. He’d need it after all.

So, with that information in hand, Bruce went and gave Tony the more medical side of the heat talk. He explained what would happen to Tony’s body and what he should expect when he actually went into heat. As well, Bruce stressed how important it was to talk things over with Steve and to give and get consent before his heat hit because once it started, Tony wouldn’t really be able to do much about anything. It was important for Tony and Steve to talk about things beforehand.

Which was why Tony was sitting nervously on Steve’s lap while he finished up some work in his office.

“Um… Steve?” worried Tony as Steve finished up the last file he needed to sign.

“Yes, doll?”

“I uh… I talked to Bruce earlier… because I was feeling tired more often and stuff. And uh… he said I’ll be going into heat in the next two weeks.” Spoke Tony nervously. Steve could tell that Tony was nervous to talk about all of this and Steve knew he had to do what he could to ease his fears.

“That’s good sweet thing. It means your body is healing up enough for us to bond. We’ll have to contact the bonding officiant so they can come in next week, but this is good Tony. This is good.” Smiled Steve as he hugged Tony close and scented over his neck. 

“I know Bruce just gave me the sciencey heat talk, but do you think we could talk through what this will mean for us? Please?” asked Tony, his voice still betraying how nervous he was to have his first heat.

“Of course doll. What did you want to go through?”

“Like, what will happen once it starts? Bruce talked about consent for things and I’m not sure what those things are.”

Steve sat there with Tony and pondered over everything for a moment. He needed to do this right so that Tony felt comfortable and so Steve didn’t cross any boundaries that Tony might have. He never wanted to hurt Tony. Never.

“Well, once your heat starts you’ll start to feel all hot and bothered. This could start slowly or it could start really fast. I’ll try to talk you through everything I’m doing once it starts. I promise Tony, that I will make you feel so, so good. I’ll make sure you’re knotted just right before I bite you. Bruce explained bonding bites, right?”

“Yeah. He said you’d bite my neck when the glands there become visible and that it’ll bond us together for life.”

“It will.” Purred Steve as he gave Tony’s neck a little kiss. “I can’t wait to be bonded to you sweet thing. I’ll make you feel so good and loved.” Tony nodded along with Steve and smiled a bit. Despite his fears and uncertainties, Tony was excited to be bonded to Steve. Steve was really nice and loved him. He made Tony feel safe and encouraged him to learn and explore things. Steve really was the perfect Alpha. 

“Is there anything you can think of that you wouldn’t want me doing? Because once your heat starts you might not be able to tell me no or to stop. I want to do everything I can to make sure your safe and comfortable doll.” asked Steve and Tony thought for a second before responding.

“No hitting. Or… or burns or slaps. I… just… just no.” stuttered Tony and Steve’s heart fell a bit.

“Tony I will never, ever touch you in any way that could hurt you.” Spoke Steve as he looked into Tony’s eyes.

“I know. It’s just… you asked and Bruce told me how important consent was so I just thought I’d tell you.” Spoke Tony sheepishly and Steve hugged him again.

“Consent is important Tony. It is extremely important and I’m glad you told me your boundaries. I’m glad you’re able to tell me them. I promise that I will never cross them and if you figure out any others you can always tell me. I’ll listen. I’ll always listen.”

“Thank you, Steve. I love you.”

“I love you to doll. Is there anything else you wanted to talk about?” asked Steve and Tony nodded. 

“Bruce said something about protections and pregnancy. I read in a book that Omegas get pregnant during their heats. So will I get pregnant with your baby?” asked Tony as he rested his head on Steve’s shoulder.

“Only if you want to Tony. And Bruce is right. There are ways that we can use protection to not make a baby. There are condoms and birth control. Although not all of them will be effective since we’re true mates. We can use condoms if you want Tony. This is your decision.”

“I uh… I kind of want a baby. I’m… I’m scared though.” Admitted Tony and Steve had to fight down his own instincts that were going wild over the fact that Tony had pretty much admitted that he wanted Steve to breed him.

“Tony, if we have a baby I know for a fact that you’ll be an amazing parent. But I want you to think about that alright. We can decide closer to your heat and if you're unsure for even a second we can try using condoms. Alright, sweet thing?”

Tony nodded and cuddled up in Steve’s arms. He knew that Steve would listen to him and that if they had a baby, they would be loved and cared for. He trusted Steve. He really did. Steve was the best thing to ever happen to him.

Steve on the other hand was trying to keep his own thoughts and such under control with his Omega in his arms. His inner Alpha was so excited to breed his Omega and bring him pleasures he’d never felt before. And Steve was also just happy that Tony trusted him enough to share his heat with him. He couldn’t wait to bond with Tony and share his soul with him. Tony was the best thing to ever happen to him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that was fluffy, wasn’t it? We needed some fluff. And I can guarantee you that the next chapter will be just as fluffy. No sex though. That’ll be the chapter after. I hope you enjoyed this one. I’ll see you soon. -Shadows


	6. The Bells are Ringing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! This one’s a short one but it’s cute and fluffy and fun. I hope y’all like it. I’ll see you at the end.

Five days after Tony found out his heat was approaching Tony and Steve held their mating ceremony. It was a small affair with only the Commandos and their friends. Steve’s mother had died a few years before he’d met Tony and his father had died when he was a baby, so there were no parents present. But in the end, that really didn’t matter. All that mattered was that Tony and Steve were going to be bonded to each other and start a life of their own.

That morning, the pack got ready and then helped make sure that Tony and Steve were dressed in their special garments and ready to go. For fated mate bonding ceremonies there are special robes that are worn, each one specific to the person wearing it. The Alpha will wear a dark blue robe with red and white piping. The Omega will wear a creamy white robe with gold piping. And that’s exactly what Tony and Steve were wearing as their friends sat around them in the backyard and the bonding officiant got ready to speak. Tony and Steve stood hand in hand as they waited for things to start. They were both so excited about the prospect of being mated.

As Tony was bounding on the balls of his feet, the officiant began the ceremony. There wasn’t much to the actual ceremony part. This was because they were performed so close to an Omega’s heat that it was better to keep things short so that the party could start and the Omega could rest up in anticipation of their heat.

The officiant started off by speaking of how precious true mates were and how their bond should be treated with the utmost respect. He also made it clear that Tony should be treasured as he was the Omega in the relationship. He spoke of how it was Steve’s job as Alpha to provide and care for his Omega and to allow him to thrive and grow. Steve had absolutely no problem following that order. Tony was precious to him and deserved to learn and grow and live.

After all the talking was done the next part of the ceremony began. The two were instructed to face each other and look into each other's eyes. Some words of affirmation were shared before the more symbolic acts began to take place. The collar of Tony’s robe was pulled down to reveal his neck and still hidden bonding glands. A red ribbon was tied around his neck that would only be removed when Tony’s heat his and he and Steve were about to bond.

And finally, after all that annoying talking, Tony and Steve were allowed to seal their fate with a kiss. Their friends cheered and the happy couple smiled. They couldn’t wait to spend the rest of their lives together.

Before their friends could finish all of their congratulations, Tony and Steve were whisked away by the officiant to sign off on some paperwork. They needed to sign off so the government knew they were a mated pair so they could receive all the benefits that came with that. As well, Tony needed to sign off on a name change form. 

Now in the past, it would have been mandatory for the Omega to take the Alpha’s last name. This was no longer the rule and Omegas could keep their own name. Tony, however, had decided to take Steve’s last name. He wanted to purge that last connection he had to Howard Stark from his life and completely start anew. Tony felt kind of giddy when he saw his new name printed out. Antonio Rogers. It had a nice ring to it.

Finally, after all the paperwork was filed and done, the officiant gave their congratulation to the new couple and made their leave. Finally, the party could start. They had plenty of food all spread out over the kitchen counter and dining room table. Happy had even done some baking and a multi-tiered chocolate cake with homemade buttercream icing sat in the center of it all as la piece de résistance. Happy was an amazing chef and baker. It was his secret talent.

They all ate and laughed together as the afternoon rolled on. Clint was telling stupid jokes and everyone was laughing along. Tony sat firmly perched on Steve’s lap the entire time. Neither really wanted to be apart from the other, especially with Tony’s heat so close. Nobody really paid the couple much mind in that regard. They just let the couple enjoy being together.

As the afternoon turned to evening the group decided that some dancing was in order. Sam got some music going and the group had the time of their lives. The music started off loud and fun, with everybody getting up to dance and continuing to munch on all of the snacks they had out. But towards the end of the night, when their friends started to head off to bed, the music got slower and more intimate.

“May I have this dance?” smiled Steve as he held out his hand for Tony to take like a true gentleman.

“Yes, you may.” Blushed Tony as he took Steve’s hand and allowed himself to be lead to the centre of the living room where there was space.

The two swayed along to the music. Tony’s hands were wrapped around Steve’s shoulders while Steve’s hands held his waist and back securely. They were plastered chest to chest and completely lost in their own little world. They didn’t notice as the rest of the Commandos took their leave for the night. Or well, for the next week or so.

Because Steve was already very protective of Tony, the Commandos decided to spend the time Tony was in heat in the basement and the farther rooms of the house to avoid getting near the couple. Hormones were going to be running rampant and nobody wanted to deal with a possessive Alpha while his Omega was in heat. It was just easier to keep some distance. 

Eventually, Tony and Steve managed to make it back to their room after dancing together for a good half hour. They walked there hand in hand with Steve unable to take his eyes off of his mate. The day had been perfect and they were both ridiculously happy. 

Now all they needed to do was wait for Tony’s heat to hit so they could finish their bond. After that, nothing would be able to separate them. Steve could keep Tony safe and Tony would be able to prosper and grow in any way he wanted.

They couldn’t wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, baby, that was fluffy. So, what did y’all think? What do you think of Tony’s new last name? I think it works well. But on another note, the next chapter will be 100% smut. Nothing else to it. Just smut. If that’s not your thing then just skip it. There’s no plot other than them bonding. I hope you’ll enjoy it. I’ll be seeing you soon. -Shadows.


	7. The Sweet Sin of Our Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! It’s time for sexy times. That’s it. That’s the chapter. If that’s not your thing then just skip it. There’s really no plot here. If you’re sticking around I hope you enjoy it. I’ll see you at the end.

Tony’s heat finally hit about two days after their bonding ceremony. In the days after the ceremony, Steve spent the time pampering Tony by giving him little massages and snacks. Things he’d need to be comfortable during his heat. There was a large stash of food and water in the corner of the room for when there were those breaks between waves. Everything was ready to go. They felt prepared.

Tony’s heat hit in the middle of the night. It started off a bit slow. Tony felt hot and bothered and he wasn’t entirely sure what was happening as his brain dissolved into the fog. Steve was woken up from his spot spooning behind Tony by his Omega beginning to squirm and the sweet scent of Tony’s slick hitting the air. 

“Hey, doll. You alright?” asked Steve sleepily although he was waking up rather quickly.

“Alpha… Alpha…” came Tony’s heady reply.

Well, that got Steve kicking into gear quite quickly. Tony had never once called him Alpha. This was the first time. The fact that Tony was calling him Alpha, as well as the scent permeating the room, must mean that Tony had finally started his heat. 

“Shh sweet thing. I’m right here. Gonna take care of you. Don’t you worry. Make you feel so good. Breed you nice and proper.” Cooed Steve as he moved to kiss over Tony’s neck and bonding glands. His hormones were already responding to Tony’s.

Before Tony’s heat had hit, the two had had another talk about the possibility of Tony getting pregnant. They’d talked at length over everything and had even asked Bruce if things would be safe for Tony considering everything he’d been through. In the end, the two had decided to forgo condoms and just see what would happen. Both sort of wanted to have a baby but they didn’t want to rush things. If it happened it happened. 

“Alpha…” whined Tony once more as his hips moved unconsciously back towards Steve.

“Don’t worry doll. Let me just undress you. You’ll be alright.” Soothed Steve as he quickly threw off his own clothes so he could take his time with Tony.

Steve started by removing the ribbon that had been tied around Tony’s neck during their bonding ceremony. He put the ribbon aside so they could keep it as a keepsake and then proceeded to all but tear Tony’s light sleep shirt and boxers off of his body and rolled Tony onto his back. Tony’s eyes were already glazed over and misty as his heat settled in.

“Look at you my Omega. Such a sweet thing for me.” Smiled Steve as he proceeded to gaze over Tony’s body in appreciation. He was practically drooling as Tony’s scent washed over him. “You smell so good baby doll. Wanna taste you so bad. Wanna just lick you up. Make you feel so, so good.”

From there Steve kissed his way down Tony’s body, stopping every so often to pay attention to the scars that littered Tony’s body. He wanted to make sure that Tony knew that Steve loved him, scars and all. As Steve got closer and closer to Tony’s hole, Tony’s legs fell open slowly with Steve’s guiding hands. The second Steve got a look at Tony’s hole, begging for him and dripping with slick, he almost lost it. With a smile on his face, Steve laid down on the bed and began licking up the slick between Tony’s cheeks. Tony mewled out at the feeling, his eyes scrunched and his mouth open as he felt Steve licking him open. It gently quelled the heat inside him as Steve took great pleasure in tasting his mate. Steve let out his own moans as he tasted Tony’s slick. It was unbelievably sweet, like simple syrup, and it complimented Tony’s scent of blueberries and cedar greatly.

“You taste divine sweet thing.” Groaned Steve as he forced himself to pull away and sit up. He smiled at the look of pure bliss on Tony’s face as he used some of Tony’s own slick to lube up his fingers. 

“I’m going to open you up a bit sweetheart. I’m big and even though you’re loose with your heat I’m not going to hurt you.”

Tony was barely able to nod before his eyes became unfocused. Steve took a second to breathe before he slowly inserted one finger into Tony. He watched in fascination as Tony writhed under his touch. He made his inner Alpha purr over the fact that he was the only one to ever give Tony such pleasure.

Steve took his time in making sure that Tony was open for him. As Steve slowly added fingers his other hand ran lovingly over Tony’s body, causing Tony to let out little shivers of delight. Steve spoke softly and whispered sweet encouragements to help keep Tony calm and relaxed. But after a while, both became restless and full of need. Tony was whining and pushing back onto Steve’s fingers and Steve knew it was time.

“I’ve got you doll. Gonna make you feel so good. Breed you nice and proper.” Growled Steve as he leant over Tony and began kissing over his neck. He was already heavily affected by Tony’s heat hormones and was almost overcome with the need to mate with and breed his Omega.

Steve carefully lined himself up and pushed into his mate. He groaned into Tony’s neck as the slick heat welcomed him in. Tony practically howled beneath him as he was taken for the first time. He didn’t feel any pain due to his heat and Steve’s careful stretching, just relief and the love pouring out from Steve.

“Fuck baby doll. You’re so nice and tight. Taking me in so well. Made just for me.” Growled Steve as he started to move.

For as much as Steve wanted to take things slow and steady, both he and Tony were both on edge and in need of release. So, after Steve was sure that Tony was comfortable he began moving quickly and with purpose. He tried his best to nail Tony’s prostate with each and every thrust into his body.

“Alpha… Alpha… Alpha!” chanted Tony as his body quivered and his head fell to the side, revealing his swollen bonding glands.

“Omega! Fuck. So good. So good and mine. Fuck. Gonna knot you so good.”

Steve could feel his knot growing and catching on Tony’s rim. He knew it would only be a matter of a well placed, hard thrust before his Omega was knotted and bread. He could tell that Tony was getting close too. His walls were growing tighter and tighter around Steve and his cries were rising in volume. Steve knew he had to knot his Omega and soon.

With a hard thrust, Steve knotted his Omega and began to fill him with his spend. Steve came with a growl and proceeded to bit down on Tony’s bonding gland. The coppery taste of blood followed by the sweet taste of something that was purely Tony. As the bond snapped into place, Tony came with a cry as a few stray tears fell from his eyes as the sheer relief and pleasure he was feeling. It made him feel dizzy as Steve filled him and continued to slowly thrust his length into Tony despite the knot tying them together.

As the craze of hormones began to calm down Steve took the time to lick over the bonding bit he’d left on Tony’s neck. Tony breathed out heavily as stray tears continued to fall from his eyes. Steve nuzzled Tony’s cheek and kissed him sweetly as Tony slowly calmed down. In an effort to keep Tony comfortable, Steve carefully rolled them over so that Steve was sitting up against the headboard with Tony curled up on his lap, his knot still buried inside. He ran his hands over Tony’s body and rested his head against Tony’s.

“You did so good doll. So perfect. My perfect little Omega. So good for me. So precious.” Soothed Steve as he watched Tony relax in his arms with his head pillowed on his shoulder.

In response, Tony just snuggled in and allowed exhaustion to take over. Being in heat was tiring for Omegas, especially when it was their first time. Steve just held him and made sure he was comfortable as he slipped into sleep. Steve stayed up a little while longer as he waited for his knot to go down. Once it did, he gently pulled out of his mate and proceeded to lay down on the bed. He held his Omega close and let sleep claim him. He’d need his strength to keep up with Tony for the next three days. 

Four hours later, Steve was once again woken up to the feeling of Tony squirming around and whining for his Alpha. He awoke with a smile and slowly kissed over Tony’s face to help himself wake up. He could feel some of Tony’s slick dripping onto his leg from where Tony was laying on top of him.

“You ready for another round baby doll?” cooed Steve and Tony nodded against his chest.

Steve smiled and moved Tony off of him but allowed the Omega to remain on his stomach. He helped Tony present for him with his beautiful ass high in the air and his chest against the cotton sheets below. Steve smiled to himself as he pulled Tony’s cheeks apart and marvelled at the slick glistening over Tony’s loose hole. He quickly lined himself up and slid into Tony’s welcoming heat. Tony instantly let out a few sweet little moans as his Alpha filled him so nicely.

Steve started slow this time. He was still a bit sleepy and we wanted to take his time just enjoying everything. Tony felt so velvety and hot around him. His scent was intoxicating like it was Steve’s own personal drug. He fell into it like he was under a spell and allowed Tony’s scent to drive him forward. 

As things continued, Steve began plowing into Tony’s body with deep, powerful strokes. Tony was moaning and pushing back onto Steve and just watching Tony react to his ministrations was driving Steve insane. Tony was just so sweet for him. So smart and lovely and all Steve’s. He leant over Tony’s back and started licking and sucking at the binding bite be made on Tony’s neck just hours before.

“Alpha! Alpha!” shouted Tony as he felt Steve’s knot begin to catch on his rim. Steve just redoubled his efforts and pushed his knot in with a hard thrust.

Tony came when he felt the knot lock into place. He screamed and cried in pleasure as Steve held him in his arms. Steve also came, painting Tony’s walls as he bit down on Tony once again. As he began to calm down, he moved his arms so he could get a look at Tony’s face. Steve smiled when he saw that Tony had once again exhausted himself and had fallen asleep so his body could prepare for the next bought of heat. Steve moved them so they were back to front with Steve’s knot tying them together. Steve just held Tony close and ran his hands over his skin. The sweat was cooling leaving it a bit clammy but Steve didn’t mind. Tony felt amazing to him no matter what.

Eventually, Steve’s knot went down and he regretfully pulled out of his mate. Steve took the time to grab a quick snack and a drink of water before he cuddled Tony back to him once again. After their next round, Steve would make sure that Tony ate and drank something. He had to take care of his Omega after all, especially when he was so vulnerable.

Tony and Steve spent the next three days thoroughly intertwined with each other as Steve gave Tony the greatest pleasure he’d ever felt in his life. Steve made sure that Tony was thoroughly satisfied although he did enjoy himself during Tony’s heat. It was hard not to. Slowly but surely, Tony’s heat broke and the poor thing was absolutely exhausted. Steve massaged his sore muscles and washed him with a clean warm cloth. Tony sighed and fell asleep under his ministrations. Once Steve finished, he quickly cleaned himself off and crawled back into bed to hold his mate. They could bathe and clean up the room after they’d gotten some rest.

Steve fell asleep with a smile knowing that Tony was his and would forever be safe. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They’re mated! Yay! So, what did y’all think? Pretty good in my opinion. On another note, I recently celebrated my 22nd birthday. I still don’t have my life together but whatever. I’ll get there eventually. I’m trying and that’s all that anyone can ask of me. I hope y’all enjoyed the chapter. I’ll see you soon. -Shadows. 


	8. The Joyous News

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. I’ve got a longer chapter here for you! Who’s excited. Thank you all so much for all the love and birthday wishes. I hope y’all enjoy this one. I’ll see you at the end.

The three days after Tony's heat ended were filled with naps, snacks, and snuggled. Steve went out of his way to pamper his mate who was coming down from that hormonal high. Tony was a bit more irritable and grumpy but also needy as his body returned to its normal state. Steve took great care in washing his mate and massaging his muscles. He made sure Tony ate and drank and had his emotional needs met. He treated Tony as if he were the most precious thing in the world because to Steve he absolutely was.

After three days, Tony was feeling well enough to rejoin the other Commandos, at least for a little bit. Steve was still warry with having Tony around the others so soon after his heat, but he respected Tony’s decision and pushed through his own feelings on the matter. Tony came first and if he said he was ready then he was ready.

“Hey, look who’s here.” Smiled Clint as he saw Steve carrying Tony down to breakfast four days after Tony’s heat broke. Tony just smiled shyly at the others and allowed Steve to carry him around.

There was a small amount of chatter in the room and Tony was content to just listen and nod along. He was happy to just snuggle in his Alpha’s protective embrace while the rest of the pack sat nearby. It made his feel at peace.

It was a slow reintroduction back into pack life as Steve was still dealing with his overprotective instincts to just keep Tony to himself. He knew they would go down eventually and the best he could do at the moment was just keep an eye on Tony and let his mate do what he needed to do to feel well. It took two weeks for Steve to feel normal again.

The same could not be said for Tony.

While Steve’s hormones returned to normal, Tony’s went a little nuts. His scent remained sweet and Tony was still feeling tired. And to top it all off Tony had been throwing up at all times of the day. Certain smells began to set him off and honestly Tony was scared. He wasn’t sure why he was feeling so sick. His mind felt fuzzy and he would hardly ever leave Steve’s side as his sickness continued. He didn’t like this. He didn’t know what was wrong but he was scared to ask for help. Sure he knew that he could trust the pack. It was just that his illogical side of his brain was just scared. He didn’t want to be scared.

After nearly three weeks of throwing up and feeling especially clingy, Steve got involved and had Bruce give Tony a check-up. Tony was shaking and nervous the whole time as Bruce took a blood sample and began to run it. It would take a little while or the results to be processed so Steve and Tony just curled up together in their room. Tony took a little nap while Steve worked on some papers for Pepper that needed to be done. Although the entire time his thoughts kept drifting back to Tony. He hoped his mate was alright. He really needed him to be alright. Tony had suffered enough.

By the end of the day, Bruce had called the couple back to his office in the basement of the house. He had Tony sit up on the bed and Steve instantly moved to his side. They were both worried but that was soothed as they saw that Bruce had a tiny smile on his face that he was trying to hide.

“Well, I’ll get started right away seeing as I can smell how worried you both are. Now don’t worry Tony. You’re not sick or dying. You’ll be perfectly fine in the long run as long as you listen to my advice and possibly find a specialist.” Began Bruce and Steve’s eyes widened.

“A specialist?! Why would Tony need a specialist?” worried Steve and Bruce let his smile loose.

“Well, I highly suggest looking for an obstetrician because congratulations, you’re pregnant Tony!” 

The mood in the room instantly changed and Steve gathered his Omega into his arms with a huge smile on his face. There were tears of joy in Steve’s eyes and he began kissing over Tony’s face. Tony was just as happy with the news and allowed a hand to rest itself over where his baby was growing. But even though he was happy, Tony was still worried. He didn’t want to do anything that could potentially hurt his baby. 

Tony and Steve listened attentively as Bruce gave them instructions on what Tony should and shouldn’t eat and do now that he was pregnant. Steve even asked to write things down. Neither of them wanted to take any chances.

After Bruce was done explaining things, he gave the couple one last congratulation before sending them on their way for the night. Steve and Tony went back to their room hand in hand. Steve could hardly bear to keep his hands off of his mate. The two ended up cuddled close together on the bed while Steve ran his hands over Tony’s belly. He was already imagining how amazing Tony would look as he swelled with their child.

“I’m so happy baby doll. You’re having a baby. I’m so happy.” Smiled Steve as he kissed Tony’s binding bite and snuggled him closer.

“Me too.” Whispered Tony and Steve knew that something was going on in his mate’s head.

“What’s wrong sweet thing? Aren’t you happy?” asked Steve worriedly as he helped Tony turn around to face him. Tony sighed before looking up at Steve.

“I am happy. I’m very happy. I’m excited to have a baby. I’m… I’m just worried that with everything that’s happened to me that I’ll screw it all up. I don’t want to do anything that could hurt our baby. I want to keep them safe and loved. I want them to have a better life then I did.”

Steve’s heart ached for his mate as Tony began talking about his fears. He knew that Tony was right in his childhood having an influence on how he’d be a parent, but what Steve knew was that Tony would do whatever it took to keep their baby safe and loved. Steve knew that Tony would be a great parent and Steve would help wherever he could to make sure their baby was alright. He promised Tony and himself that he wouldn’t be like some of those Alphas out there who thought childcare was only the Omega’s job. He would help with everything and shower their baby with love.

Steve would never let Tony or their baby go without love.

It took some time for Tony to work through his fears. Actually he never really got over them. But with support from Steve, he didn’t let his fears control him. The only thing that controlled Tony was his morning sickness that he was patiently waiting for to go away. After finding out about the pregnancy he and Steve had gone to see a specialist how made sure that everything was alright. So far both Tony and the baby were doing just fine other than the morning sickness but the doctor assured Tony that it would likely begin to taper off shortly.

Tony and Steve waited until Tony was almost clear of his first trimester to tell the others. They just wanted to make sure everything was going well before they announced anything. In that time, Tony’s morning sickness slowly went away and he’d started to grow a very, very tiny baby bump. They figured Tony was showing so early because he was just tiny to begin with. Not that either of them really minded. Steve couldn’t keep his hands off of the tiny bump when they were alone. And if some of that touching lead to something else that made a little bit too much noise, well, they were newly bonded after all.

The day Tony and Steve told the others they were beginning to pack things up so they could move to the new house. There were various boxes and reusable containers strew all over the house and people were tripping over them every five seconds. When it came to Tony and Steve’s space, Steve worked on doing all the dangerous moving and lifting while Tony took it upon himself to fold clothes and sheets and pack them away. The two worked in harmony until they were called down by Happy because the food was there. Steve helped Tony to his feet and they started their way down to the kitchen where everyone was congregated. 

Everyone was present except for Rhodey who was on deployment. Even Sam was there because they needed help lifting things and they promised him pizza. And not just any kind of pizza, the really good authentic New York pizza.

Everyone was laughing and telling jokes as they ate their fill. It was quite a jovial atmosphere. It was nice having everyone together laughing and enjoying themselves. It made Tony and Steve happy to have their friends there. Especially with the news they were about to announce.

“Everyone, Tony and I have an announcement to make.” Smiled Steve and everyone listened with rapt attention.

“I um… I’m pregnant.” Spoke Tony, his voice stuttering just a bit as he scooted closer to Steve.

Very quickly the pair were surrounded by their friends offering hugs and congratulations. It felt a bit smothering but the two enjoyed all the positive attention. Especially Tony. It felt amazing to know that he was supported and this his baby would know so many loving people. A few tears were shed and Pepper and Natasha had an argument over who would be godmother. As for godfather, well Bucky had claimed that spot fair and square in an ill-advised wrestling match. 

Two days later the Commandos moved into their new house. Even though Tony had been inside quite a few times during the house’s construction, he was still amazed at how spacious it was. It was more a mansion than a typical house. Everyone had their own room who wanted one and there were even spare rooms, one of which would be the nursery for the baby once they arrived.

Moving in was pretty easy. Tony helped where he could but was mostly instructed by Bruce to just rest and let everyone else do all the heavy lifting. Tony didn’t really complain. He didn’t want to lift boxes and bags and drag them all over the house. Even though everything was labelled it was still a clusterfuck of what was supposed to go where. Tony just stuck to putting away clothes and helping Pepper decorate. She had great taste and pretty much everyone respected her opinions when it came to decorating and finance. She was really good at math. It made Tony smile having a math buddy around.

It took a few hours but eventually, most everything was where it was supposed to be in the new house. All that was left was to unpack personal things, make beds, and put away the kitchen. But first, everyone took a well-deserved break to eat and chat about how exciting this all was. 

After they ate everyone split up to go take care of their rooms so they could have fresh clothes and a nice bed to sleep in. And sleep they did. After dinner that night everyone pretty much crashed and didn’t get up till late the next morning. They also didn’t bother to cook either. Everyone was to tired to cook so they just ordered some breakfast and liberal amounts of coffee. Tony was a bit mad that he couldn’t have any coffee because he was pregnant. He’d pretty much gotten addicted to the stuff after Clint had introduced it to him for the first time while he was healing from what Howard and Stane had done.

At least Steve gave him coffee flavoured kisses.

It took a little while for everyone to settle in and get everything the way they wanted it. In that time Tony’s baby bump continued to grow and Steve couldn’t keep his hands off of his mate. He’d often hold Tony on his lab while Tony worked out new math problems and drew up plans for bigger and better robots. Tony even had his eyes set on creating AIs and Steve just knew he could do it. Tony was capable of doing amazing things. He couldn’t wait to see the results.

The months continued on and Tony’s morning sickness finally tapered off. It left Tony feeling much better and he could actually focus on enjoying the fact that he was expecting. Sure there were the downsides such as feeling tired and heavy and itchy, but Tony didn’t care much about that stuff. He was free and starting a family of his own with an Alpha who genuinely cared about him. Because of this Tony could hardly stop smiling and he was very cuddly. Nobody complained though. They were happy that Tony was happy. He deserved to be happy.

When Tony reached the halfway point of his pregnancy, he and Steve made the trek to the obstetrician to get another scan done, and, if they were lucky they’d get to find out the gender of their baby. Needless to say, they were both very excited.

When they arrived at the clinic Tony got signed in and the two waited side by side in the waiting room. Steve sat there like the proud Alpha he was while Tony’s leg shook with nervousness and excitement. Although he was excited to know the primary gender of his baby, (the secondary gender wouldn’t be known until the baby was around a year old) he was also nervous to know that his baby was growing alright. That had been something that Tony was nervous about from the get-go. He didn’t want what Stark and Stane had done to him for so long to affect his baby. So far every scan had shown that the baby was perfectly alright, but that didn’t stop Tony from worrying.

Eventually, Tony and Steve were called back and the appointment began. Tony was asked all sorts of questions and did some quick blood work. Soon enough it was time for the scan to begin. Tony rolled up his shirt and pulled his pants down a little bit and held onto Steve’s hand for dear life.

“Well, it looks like the baby is continuing to develop normally. Everything looks healthy.” Spoke the doctor, a very nice Alpha female. “Now would you like to know the gender?”

“Yes please.” Spoke Tony as he let out a sigh of relief.

“Well, congratulations. You’re having a little boy.”

Tony smiled at the news as Steve got up to hug him. And Steve, well he would forever deny that he cried at the news. They were having a boy. A perfect baby boy to add to their family. They couldn’t wait.

Everyone else was just as excited at the news. Some more than others. There had been a betting pool going around amongst the Commandos and their friends. Let's just say that Happy and Sam walked away with a lot of money. But in the end, it was all in good fun. Everyone was happy that the baby was healthy and that Tony was happy. 

A month later they threw Tony a baby shower. Gifts were given and an exorbitant amount of tiny onesies ended up all over the living room. Steve even surprised Tony with a completed nursery. The walls were a gentle blue with grey furnishings. There was a rocking chair in the corner and a little bassinet that would be moved to their room once the baby was born so they could room share for that first little bit. There was also a plethora of stuffed animals, toys, and books that Tony just knew his son would enjoy when he was old enough. Tony couldn’t stop hugging Steve and thanking him profusely after he’d seen the room. Steve just held him and told Tony that he didn’t need to thank him. He was just making sure that he and the baby had only the best. 

“Should we start thinking of a name?” asked Steve later that night as they lay in bed together. Steve was spooned up against Tony’s back

“We can brainstorm, but I kind of want to wait until he’s born and we meet him before finalizing anything.” Said Tony and Steve nodded.

“Alright doll. I can’t wait to meet him.”

“Me too.”

When Tony was nearing eight months along in his pregnancy, Steve was called out to go with the Commandos on a hit. Normally Steve didn’t go on hits unless they were big or personal. This one was personal. A rival group from New Jersey called HYDRA was trafficking Omegas and were also suspected of human experimentation, and nobody was doing anything about it! Steve was going along to oversee the raid they were doing and to personally finish the hit he’d been contracted to do on the group's leader, a man who often went by The Red Skull. It was a stupid name.

“I promise you sweet thing, that I’ll come back. I’ll only be gone a day.” Soothed Steve as the others packed up the van for the trip. Everyone was going, even Bruce. But Tony wouldn’t be alone for the day. Rhodey was on leave so he’d be staying home with Tony.

“I know, it’s just… I’m worried. I don’t want you to get hurt. I don’t want any of you to get hurt.” Worried Tony as Steve hugged him close and kissed over his bonding bite.

“I can’t promise they nobody will get hurt Tony, but I can promise that I will always do everything I can to come back home to you and our son.”

The two engaged in a kiss before Steve had to pull away and leave with the others. It was a tearful goodbye. So, while Steve and the others when to go take care of the bad guys, Rhodey lead Tony back inside to indulge in snacks and bad science fiction movies. It kept Tony’s mice occupied as he and Rhodey plotted how to introduce the baby to all sorts of math and science once they were older.

So while Tony had a relaxing day willed with snacks and movies, Steve and the others ran into some problems.

“BRUCE WE NEED YOU OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!” shouted Bucky as he knelt down by Steve’s side.

The Alpha was writhing on the dusty concrete floor of the warehouse swearing up a storm as he bled from a bullet wound in his side. It had grazed him and not hit anything important but there was still a gaping wound in his side and Steve was trying really hard not to scream. He’s successfully taken out The Red Skull after they’d freed the stollen Omegas from a shipping container and they were now off with Omega counsellors and doctors. Steve had personally delivered the bullet that killed The Red Skull. The entire thing had almost gone off without a hitch. It would have been perfect if Steve had seen HYDRA member Brock Rumlow hiding in the rafters. He got a shot in Steve before Clint took him out.

But he was still the reason that Steve was bleeding on the floor.

“Steve just hold still you idiot I’m trying to help.” Chastised Bruce as he used one gloved hand to apply pressure to the wound while the other got the rest of his supplies ready.

“I’m trying!” snapped Steve although he didn’t mean to.

Bucky had to help hold him still so that Bruce could stitch him up enough to hold until they got home and could look at it better in the medical room in the house. Bucky and Thor helped Steve back to the van and everyone else piled in so they could get back home. The entire drive Steve went from being silent and brooding to shouting in pain whenever they drove over a bump or pothole. He was given water and snacks to keep his energy up and so he didn’t pass out and somebody always had their eyes on him.

The second they arrived back home Bucky and Thor took Steve through the back and down to the medical room so they didn’t worry Tony with seeing Steve all bloody. Pepper and Happy would be the ones to tell the pregnant Omega that Steve got hurt. They didn’t envy them having that job.

Once in medical Bruce got to work cleaning and re-stitching the wound. It wasn’t too bad and Steve was more complacent now that he had some pain killers. Just as Bruce was finishing putting on the bandages Tony burst into the room and waddled over to Steve’s bed. There were tears in his eyes and his hands were shaking.

“Steve…” cried Tony as he got closer.

“Hey doll.” Sighed Steve as he took Tony’s hands in his.

“Are you?... Are you alright?” asked Tony and Steve nodded. He pulled his Omega onto the bed with him.

“I’m fine sweet thing. I’ll be alright. It’s just a small wound. I’ll be fine.” Reassured Steve.

“You promise?”

“I promise Tony. I promise.”

Steve spent the night in medical with Tony at his side. Nobody had the heart to separate them.

The rest of Tony’s pregnancy went off without incident. Things were calm as they prepared for the arrival of the baby. Tony was doing alright other than feeling achy and having a hard time talking around. Steve made a point of carrying him places. The act alone made Tony blush every single time he was scooped into his Alpha’s arms and carried from soft surface to soft surface. 

Things were kept calm and collected around the house to create the best possible environment for Tony. He’d be going into labour soon and keeping Tony calm and happy was the best way to keep things running smoothly. A bag of things Tony and the baby would need was already packed and ready in the van and Happy was ready to drive the expectant parents to the hospital at a moment's notice. Everything was ready to go when the time came. 

Now all they needed was for Tony to go into labour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one took a little longer to get up than usual. I’ve been doing a lot of photography lately to help build my portfolio for school. Lots of late-night shoots and a few inadvisable shots during a tornado warning. Don’t worry, there was no tornado and my pics turned out pretty good. If any of y’all want to see my pics they’re on Instagram under nova_in_space. Now, did y’all like the new chapter? Nice and fluffy! Also, it’s a boy!! 2 guesses who it is! Well, you’ll find out next chapter. I’ll see y’all soon. -Shadows


	9. His Name is Peter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there guys! We’re in the home stretch here. Just this chapter and one after it left. I hope you like this one. It’s baby time!!! Let’s go! Also yes the title of this chapter is a spoiler. Do I care? Not really. I’ll see you at the end.

It was the end of June when Tony finally went into labour. It had started in the early morning. Tony had just felt uncomfortable and the pains in his abdomen didn’t concern him. He’d been having false contractions for a while at that point so he was more annoyed than anything. He’s started his day as normal. He took a nice warm bath and Steve brought him some breakfast in bed. He felt safe and comforted.

Steve stuck by his side the entire morning. In hindsight, Tony was extremely grateful he had. Tony had a very high pain tolerance because of what had been done to him so he didn’t quite realize he was having regular contractions until he was almost doubled over in pain. It had been so gradual and then so horribly there that Tony hadn’t been expecting it. Steve had caught him and held him close while he worried.

“What’s wrong doll? Are you alright?” worried Steve as he carried Tony back to their room.

“I… I think I’m in labour.” Huffed Tony as the pain subsided and returned to a manageable level.

And that was when Steve began to panic.

It was funny that Tony was the one in labour yet he was the calm one. Steve was running around making sure everything was ready even though it had been for weeks. There was some yelling as Steve then proceeded to carry Tony out to the van so that Happy could drive them to the hospital to meet up with Tony’s doctor. The entire drive Tony focused on his breathing while Steve pretty much did the exact opposite.

Once the arrived Tony was quickly whisked away to the labour and delivery ward with Steve right by his side. He was asked all sorts of questions and was checked all over and it made him feel a bit uncomfortable. There was a flurry of movement in and out of the room and it honestly made Tony anxious because everyone was talking but not really to him, and there was all sorts of medical equipment that sort of reminded him of what he’d been through. Tony ended up enclosing Steve’s hand in a death grip to keep himself grounded. The pain was getting worse and honestly, Tony was scared.

“You doing alright doll?” asked Steve and Tony shook his head. The pain was finally starting to get to him.

“It’s alright sweet thing. You’re doing great. You’re alright. Our son is alright. I’ll be right here with you the whole time. I’m right here doll. I’m right here.” Soothed Steve as he ran a cool cloth over Tony’s forehead. 

Hour progressed and with them, Tony’s labour continued. At some point, the other Commandos had shown up and were waiting in the delivery wards family waiting room. The only reason they knew was because Steve got a text from Bucky that they were all eagerly waiting for the baby to arrive and they hoped that Tony was doing alright.

About five hours after Tony had arrived at the hospital and about ten hours into his labour total, Tony’s water broke. It wasn’t a gush like in all the movies. It was more of a trickle. A very painful trickle. One that almost had Tony screaming as Steve held him.

“Just breathe sweet thing. Just breath. You’re doing amazing. Just breathe.” Soothed Steve as he held his mate and rubbed his back in a futile attempt to lessen the pain, although the gesture was appreciated.

Tony didn’t talk much as his labour. He was too focused on trying to hold himself together and just breathing felt like a struggle at times. Steve was by his side the entire time, just offering soothing touches, scents, and encouragements. The whole ordeal was incredibly rough on Tony. He’s started out feeling just fine and everything was tolerable, but now? Now he was trying not to scream every time one of the well-meaning doctors touched him or did a scan. He was laid out on his back with everything exposed. He felt vulnerable and he was in pain. Tony just wasn’t having a good time.

Luckily at around the sixteen-hour mark Tony was finally instructed to start pushing. And boy did Tony push with everything he had in him. All of his energy went to helping his baby enter the world. It was absolutely exhausting and Tony found himself growing dizzy as he continued to exert himself. Tony may or may not have broken one of Steve’s fingers from squeezing his mates hand so hard. But Steve didn’t care. He only cared about Tony.

“You’re getting very close. Just one or two more pushes and you’ll have your baby.” Encouraged one of the nurses. Tony liked her. She brought him ice chips earlier.

“You’re doing amazing doll. Just a little bit longer and we’ll have our baby. Just hold on a little bit longer.”

It took Tony three more pushes before a tiny, screaming bundle of placed on his chest right near his scent glands. There was a flurry of activity, but Tony didn’t care. His entire focus was now on his son. HIS SON! He had a baby. A sweet little boy who would depend on him. A sweet little boy who would learn and grow. A sweet little boy who Tony would make sure had a better life than he did.

“He’s beautiful. Tony, he’s so beautiful.” Cried Steve as he reached over to hold Tony and their son. Tony just nodded and leant into the touch. His arms were wrapped softly around his baby and Tony began the process of scenting his son and making sure he was safe and alright.

The doctors checked over Tony and the baby to make sure they weren’t in danger or anything before they left right after Tony delivered the placenta. It was extremely important to allow Tony, Steve, and the baby to bond uninterrupted for as long as possible to ensure a healthy bond and a healthy baby. 

“You did amazing Tony.” Smiled Steve as tears continued to roll down his cheeks. “So, so amazing. Look at him. You made him Tony. You made our son.”

“Well, you helped a little bit.” Smiled Tony as the pain medication he was given began to kick in a bit. “I take no responsibility for that chin. That’s all you.”

“Fuck… I’m so proud of you Tony. So, so proud. Look at all you’ve accomplished. You’ve done so well sweet thing. I love you so much. I love you my Omega.”

“I love you my Alpha.” Purred Tony and Steve leant down to give him a little kiss.

“So, what should we call our little guy?” asked Steve as he laid a gentle hand over his son’s back.

Tony laid there for a minute, just drinking his son in, and thinking. He was so precious and needed a name that would fit well.

“Peter. We should name him Peter.” Whispered Tony as he kissed over his son’s head.

“Peter. I like it. Peter Antonio Rogers.” Smiled Steve as he kissed Tony and then their baby.

“You… You want to name him after me?” asked Tony as he tore his eyes away from Peter to look at his mate.

“Tony, you are the strongest person I know. I want Peter to have your name so he’ll be strong too.”

It was a good thing that Tony was already crying or else Steve’s words would have set him off.

There wasn’t a whole lot of talking as Tony and Steve scented and bonded with Peter. They took their time to memorize his tiny features. Honestly, baby Peter looked a heck of a lot like Tony. Same curly hair even though Peter didn’t have a lot. His eyes were already dark and would certainly look exactly like Tony’s as he grew. And horrid Alpha would be mad that their baby didn’t look like them, but not Steve. He was over the moon that Peter looked like Tony. His son looked like his favourite person. What’s not to love.

After a little bit, it was time for Peter’s first feeding. Like most things, it was full of trial and error. Tony actually had to ask for some help from one of the lactations consultants. But, in the end, he got it even if things were a little uncomfortable. But it was a beautiful bonding experience and Steve could hardly pry his eyes away from the two most important people in his life. Fuck he was so lucky. 

A few hours later Tony and Steve allowed their friends to come in and visit. Even though Tony was absolutely exhausted he was adamant about letting the others meet Peter. He knew how excited they were. So, quietly, all their friends filed into the room with looks of awe on their faces as they saw Tony with peter for the first time. Steve just sat there with a big stupid smile on his face as everyone praised Tony and his son.

“Everyone, I’d like you to meet Peter Antonio Rogers.” Smiled Steve as he introduced everyone to his son.

“He’s adorable you two, congratulations.” Smiled Bucky as he gave Steve a playful slap on the back.

“He’s right. You two make cute kids.” Spoke Rhodey as he smiled down at Tony and the baby.

Everyone was smitten with Peter. Even Loki who didn’t care much for the news promised to protect baby Peter with his life. Although, they didn’t stick around for long. It was pretty easy to tell that Tony was absolutely exhausted and in need of some rest. They gave their well wishes before leaving the couple to rest and continue to bond with their baby. 

“Here Tony, I’ll hold Peter while you get some rest. You deserve it.” Spoke Steve as he gently took his son into his arms hand held him for the first time. Tony pretty much fell asleep seconds later as Steve made sure he was comfortable. He really was exhausted.

Steve sat there with Peter in his arms and just watched his son sleep in awe over the fact that he was even here. Steve had always wanted children but he never really thought it was in the cards with the way his life was. But then he found Tony and things seemed to click into place. His mate was safe and well and his son was here and perfect. Everything was just perfect.

Steve couldn’t be happier. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Peter is here! I hope you all liked this chapter. Drop a comment to let me know what you think. There’s only one more chapter left after this one. I hope y’all are ready. I’ll see you soon. -Shadows


	10. A New Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whelp. It’s the last chapter. It’s been a good run. I hope you enjoy this one. It’s been a blast. I’ll see you at the end.

_Five years later_

If you had asked Steve what his life would have looked like in the future, he probably would have said that he was continuing to run the Commandos and putting too much focus on his work. He would never have guessed that he’d have a wonderful child and fated mate.

Tony was honestly the most amazing man he’d ever met. He was glad he had the privilege of being his mate. He’d survived so damn much yet had such an amazing heart. His beautiful mate had accomplished so many amazing things in such a short amount of time. He was an amazing parent to their son and he looked so stunning and beautiful as he carried his second pregnancy. They were expecting a baby boy and girl in about two more months. They couldn’t wait.

And then there was their eldest son, Peter. He was a little ball of giggles who looked exactly like a mini Tony with a big brain to match. Although he was quite a lot like Steve when he was younger. Always getting into some sort of trouble and even at only five years old, he didn’t know when to back out of a fight. Bucky said that it was payback for all the shit Steve out him through when they were younger. 

Honestly, Steve could say that even though he hadn’t foreseen how his life would turn out, he could damn well say he was happy.

If you’d have asked Tony where he thought his life would end up years ago he would have told you that he’d have been long dead by now. And he would have been if Steve had never found him. Steve had helped him when he was at his lowest and showed him love and kindness. Things he hadn’t felt in a long time. He helped Tony to learn and grow so he could have the fulfilling career he had today.

After Peter had been born Tony started doing online school through MIT since he was a bit of a special circumstance. Everyone there quickly figured out that Tony was a complete genius after he’d programmed his first AI, a rudimentary helper bot named DUM-E. DUM-E was quickly followed by U and Butterfingers and he’d gotten quite a bit of attention. So much attention that he was hired by NASA to consult for them and help with new rovers. Tony ended up designing a rover named Epic who was currently zipping around Mars’s north pole.

Needless to say that Tony was very pleased and Steve was stupidly proud of him.

Not long after the launch of Epic, Tony found out that he was expecting once more. Steve had kissed him silly at the news and had nearly fainted when they found out it was twins. This time they already had names picked out. Harley Steven and Morgan Holly. Tony and Steve couldn’t wait for them to be born.

Tony was also proud of how Peter was doing. He was growing into a fine young Omega and Tony just knew that his baby boy would take the world by storm. He was smart as a whip and made friends easily. He was in the second grade even though he was only five and he had a best friend named Ned. The two were inseparable. 

So, life had been pretty kind to Tony and Steve and their growing family. It had been pretty alright for the other Commandos as well. Well, it had been alright for everyone except Bucky. Over a year ago he’d lost his left arm in an explosion while he and the others were there to meet with a client who wanted their services. They’d been promised the money upfront and then they went to get it the warehouse had exploded. It had been a setup and Bucky had paid the price. Sure everyone else had some breaks and bruises, but Bucky had it the worst. His arm had been destroyed beyond repair in the blast and had to be removed. Bucky obviously hadn’t taken the whole thing well. He was unwell for a long time after his surgery and everyone and tried their best to help him when he needed it. Nobody was able to do much until Tony showed up having made Bucky a whole new robotic arm. That certainly made Bucky happy.

Since then Bucky hadn’t been out with the others on any missions or call outs. He was still healing and he felt self-conscious of his new arm. So he mostly stayed home with Tony and Peter and got used to living with his new body.

There hadn’t really been any other changes to the Commandos other than Thor meeting a lovely Omega scientist named Jane Foster who sometimes worked with Tony on NASA stuff. She worked out of New Mexico but would come and visit when she was able. Thor was thoroughly smitten.

Rhodey had continued to fly through the ranks and was doing well for himself. Same with Sam who was able to visit more often. Clint and Natasha were just as troublesome as always. Pepper and Happy were doing great for themselves and Happy had discovered a passion for cooking. His meals were amazing. Bruce’s clinic was doing great and more and more people were able to access quality health care because of him. Loki was… Loki. He still did his own thing but he liked babysitting Peter when Tony and Steve went out of the night. 

So yeah, things were pretty good with the Commandos. Life was continuing on and they were all just along for the ride. Life was pretty alright. For Tony, he was more than happy with alright. There had been so many times when he thought that he was honestly going to die. He never thought he’d get to see adulthood. He never thought he’d get to fall in love and get mated. He never thought he’d have kids of his own who he loved more than life itself.

So yes, Tony was more than happy with alright.

“You doin’ alright doll?” asked Steve as Tony rested his hands over his ever-present baby bump.

“I’m fine. Harley and Morgan are just kicking my spleen.” Sighed Tony and Steve came up behind him to hold him softly. Both of Steve’s hands came around and rested over Tony’s. He could feel their babies kicking away. 

“Stop kicking your Mama guys. I know you’re excited to come out but you need to play nice.” Chastised Steve with a smile. Tony smiled along with him and rested his head on Steve’s shoulder. They could hear Peter playing a game with Loki in the other room. They must be having fun because Peter was laughing like a maniac. The two smiled knowing that they’d done alright.

“I love you, Antonio. My sweet, sweet Omega. You mean the world to me.”

“And I love you, Steve. My Alpha. My everything.”

The two kissed knowing that everything turned out exactly as it should. Everything was ok. They would be alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that’s a wrap. I hope you guys liked the fic. It was fun to try something a little different with the Mafia AU stuff. I’ve got a whole bunch of one-shots and short fics in the works so keep your eyes open for them. It’s been a blast and thank you all for reading. I’ll see you all soon. -Shadows 

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that’s chapter 1. What do y’all think? Let me know. This one feels different from most of my previous fic and feedback would be appreciated. I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter of this new fic. I’ll see y’all soon! -Shadows


End file.
